El Trato
by Randa1
Summary: Que tan lejos estarias dispuesta a llegar por lograr tus objetivos,Aoshi es un papacito, lo declaro y lo sostengo
1. Planteamiento

**El Trato**

**Capitulo 1**

**El Planteamiento**

_**Bueno, lei esta historia de Lynne Graham ( BODA GRIEGA) y decidi adaptarla.**_

_**Si alguien mas ya lo hizo en otro fandom ( no se, quien sabe, puede suceder aunque no tengo conocimiento de que se haya hecho)bueno, si en verdad alguien mas la publico podemos compara versiones, seria divertido y si no lo han hecho y quieren hacerlo**_

_**Por favor, que nada los detenga, pero eso si, diganme, porque quisiera leerlo y ver que punto de vista le aplicarian a ustedes**_

_**Culpable, soy curiosa …BASTANTE**_

_**Y de una cuenten con mi review de apoyo**_

_**Esta historia esta ambientada por supuesto en Japón cerca de 1920, mas o menos en el periodo de tiempo de la guerra contra Rusia y los inicios de la guerra contra corea.Ademas cambie la narracion de tercera persona a primera persona y agregue uno que otro detalle con respecto a las costumbre culturales ( que cambio la locacion de grecia tiempo catual a Japon principio de siglo) y sociales, ademas de uno que otro detallle a la relacion de los protagonistas pra llenara algunos huecos que los cambios hechos creaban**_

_**Dedico este fic a Gaby**_

_**Tus reviews de apoyo son siempre los primeros en llegar, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, y adema me gusta como prestas atención a detalles que creo que nadie tomara en cuenta, los agarras al vuelo ….**_

_**A Satsuki Haru y RinKo Inukai.. les confesare, por sus fics me dio ganas de volver a los fics de Aoshi y Misao, asi que ya tiene a quien culpar**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA**_

_**Atte**_

_**Randa1**_

-Has sido una deshonra! – era el grito que se escuchaba en los jardines de la casa y taladraba mis oidos

Los empleados, atemorizados, permanecian a prudente distancia de la puerta que separaba las habitaciones. Expectantes, esperaban alguna señal de su señor para hacer.. cualquier cosa

Era lo que cabia esperar

Yo solo bajaba la cabeza, estaba dispuesta a recibir lo que fuera con tal de lograr mi proposito

Cerraba los ojos tragandome la frustración y las ganas de gritarle en su cara unas cuantas verdades

Y puse inconscientemente en practica el truco que utilizaba cuando era pequeña y trataba de abstraerme de la realidad o de un regaño espcialmente tedioso

Mantenia la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, como escuchando atentamente sin replicar cuando en verdad lo que hacia era dibujar algo agradable en mi mente

Lo mas cercano que tenia para eso era el jardin que se contemplaba desde la ventana

-Los jardines japoneses son los mas hermosas de toda la tierra – decia siempre mi madre, y compartia su opinión

Como le gustaria que ella pudiese tener de nuevo uno de esos jardines donde pudiese descansar y ver el atardecer acompañada de una buena taza de te

Escuchaba el sonido de la fuente, del clonk hueco que el bambu producia cuando vaciaba el agua una vez lleno

Mas esa abstracción no podia durar para siempre, aunque me sirvio para abrir lo ojos y encarar viendo frente a frente lo que mi abuelo tenia para decir:

-Has arruinado tu vida como hizo tu ma­dre con la suya —decia Akito Makimashi

Le dejaba gritar, habia ido a suplicarle algo, y si dejar que le gritara hasta que expulsara del puro coraje los pulmones por la boca le ayudaba ….

Que asi fuera

-Mírate, hace cuatro años, yo te abrí mi casa y traté de hacer lo mejor para ti...

Cuando se detuvo para respirar, supe lo que iba a continuación, el golpe no me agarraba de sorpresa, pero aun asi, tuvo su efecto

-Y cómo me pagaste mi generosidad?-continuó reclamandome-, tú deshonraste el ape­llido de mi familia. Me hiciste caer en desgra­cia, destruiste tu reputación e insultaste de ma­nera imperdonable a no de los clanes mas respetables que eisten

-Sí... – susurre en aceptación aunque por dentro lo que queria era saltar y poner algunos puntos sobre las ies, pero el recuerdo de mama me hizo callar y aceptar

Estaba lo suficientemente desespe­rada como para suicidarse incluso si con eso calmaba a mi abuelo y le daba la oportunidad de rogar por la causa de su madre.

-Vaya un matrimonio que te conseguí- proseguia inclemente-, y en su momento estuviste muy agradecida por tener a Aoshi Shinomori! Lloraste cuando se formalizo compromiso. ¡Recuerdo muy bien esa ocasión! Y luego lo tiraste todo por la borda en un momento de locura. Me avergonzaste a mí y a ti misma... DESHONRASTES LA FAMILIA MISAO MAKIMASHI!

-Eso fue hace cuatro años, el tiempo – intente alegar, pero fui interrumpida por el abuelo

-No lo suficiente como para que yo lo olvi­de! – decreto con frialdad-, o para limpiar el honor de la familia que ofendiste con tu rechazo – declaro-, sentía curiosidad por volverte a ver. Es por eso por lo que accedí a hacerlo cuando me es­cribiste. Pero deja que te diga ahora, para no perder más el tiempo, que no recibirás ninguna ayuda económica de mí

Esas palabras fueron lapidarias, aprete los puños y aguante las ganas de llorar, pero aun asi no cedería

-No quiero nada para mí... pero mi madre, tu hija...

-Ella se encuentra en la situación que ella misma se ha buscado .. enredandose con ese Gaiyin y dandole la espalda a su familia y a sus tradiciones – mirandome con desprecio-, su descendencuia hubiese sido una descendencia digna, nacida y criada en nuestras tradiciones, una descendencia que hubiese conocido la importancia del honor y el respeto a sus ancestros.. no hubiese tenido ..la hija que tuvo … una digna hija de su padre

Esta bien, las cosas tenian un limite

Podia meterse con ella y despotricar hasta de las veces que respiraba diariamente, pero de sus padres

Habia pisado terreno prohibido, por lo que decidi terminar esa discusión e ir al punto que me en un principio habia llevado a esa desagradable situación:

-Por favor, déjame hablar...

-No¡No te voy a escuchar! Quiero que te vayas y pienses en lo que has perdido para ti y tu madre. Si te hubieras casado con Aoshi Shinomori …..

-Lo habría castrado a la primera semana! -grite sin poder contenerse.

Su abuelo levantó las cejas sorprendido y no pude evitar, me ruborice, ese stallido emocional no debia venir al caso.

-Lo siento -me disculpe.

-Por lo menos él te habría enseñado a man­tener la lengua quieta cuando te está hablando un hombre!. La unica manera que pudiera sentirte como mi nieta es si estuvieses casada con Shinomori, que fueras parte de una familia respetable y asegurarme que tus hijos fueran dignos herederos del clan

-Y porque no pides que enfrente al diablo armada de una espada de Bambu? – dije con sarcasmo

-Veo que te haces la idea

Si, muy bien que lo hacia, y de alguna manera cuando se cierraron para mi las puertas, una ventana se abrio para mi

-Si yo pudiera ser parte del clan Shinomori.. aun podria optar por la herencia del clan? - pregunte para despejar la duda y que no hubiese algun mal entendido

-Qué estás sugiriendo? – pregunto Akito sin creerse lo sospechaba que su nieta insinuaba

-Cerrar el trato que quedo inconcluso hace cuatro años - respondi con toda tranquilidad

-Es que no tienes vergüenza?- su cara de sorpresa era unica

-Si mal no recuerdo tu no la tuvistes y yo no la necesitaba hace cuatro años cuando me negociastes con el señor Shinomori como si fuese un objeto, y me obligaste a aceptar un compromiso con un desconocido hace cuatro años. Y aún no has respondido a mi pregunta

-Pero a qué viene una pregunta tan tonta? -exclamó el anciano

-Solo lo quiero saber.

-Yo le habría pasado el control del clan a Aoshi el día de vuestra boda¡y to­davía lo haría con gusto si fuera posible! Mi único deseo era dejar en buenas manos el patrimonio familiar al que le he dedicado toda mi vida y por la que han vivido y muerto tus ancestros ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Decidi que aquello no tenía senti­do, así que me incorpore y me dirigi a la puerta, pero entonces, pense que debía hacer un último in­tento antes de...

-La salud de mi madre no es buena...

Makimashi gruñó algo en Japones en un tono abiertamente despectivo y a rabia contenida estallos, como alguien podia ser tan insensible a su propia sangre, yo no importaba, pero mama...

-Si ella muere en la pobreza - dije con mi tono mas calmado aunque no disimulaba el desprecio que sentia por ese hombre y sono como una sentencia-, espero que la conciencia te castigue hasta la tumba y más allá, porque eso es lo que te mereces, si supieras que lejos de proteger tu herencia la estas destruyendo. Un patrimonio que hace esclavo a sus portadores haciendose mas valioso que incluso los miembros de la familia no es patrimonio.. es una condena

Él me miró por un segundo con ojos inexpre­sivos. Luego me dio la espalda

Abandone la casa y sali a la calle hasta llegar al camino principal donde me derrumbe, ya la mascara de autosuficiencia no daba para mas y llore recostada de uno de los postes de electricidad. Minutos más tar­de, ya había recuperado el control y continue la marcha.

Mientras que caminaba fantaseaba con la idea de que, si tuviera dinero, haría que raptaran a Aoshi Shinomori y ella misma se encar­garía de torturarlo, ya que realmente odiaba a ese hombre.

Lo odiaba de verdad.

Era una herida que aun no habia sanado

Aunque ya era inmensamente poderoso y respetado, la avaricia lo había hecho comprometerse a el, una hombre de 22 años, con una chica, mas bien una niña regordeta de no mas de 14, con formas de muchachito y que no tenía otro atractivo para él más que ser la heredera del clan Makimashi. Aoshi Shinomori me había roto el corazón haciendome creer que lo que ahi sucedia era mas qe un simple trato de negocios, destruiyo mi orgullo, mi honra y mi reputacion y se había asegurado de que su abuelo las distanciara y no la perdonara nunca ni a mi ni a mi madre.

Y peor aun

Me rompio el corazon

Pero tal vez sea que comparto la estrella desafortunada de mama. Durante los primeros diez y siete años de su vida, Kaoi Makimashi había estado inmersa en un mundo de costumbres, tradiciones y privilegios. Luego había cometido el error fatal de enamo­rarse de un Ruso, un Gaiyin (extranjero) . Se encontró con una fuerte oposición familiar, pero ella se fue a Rusia para reunirse con él

Ahí mama fue apocada por el mundo nuevo que le impacto de frente sin advertencia previa

Un mundo totalmente distinto y hostil para el que no estaba preparada, y aun asi, daba la cara con descision y orgullos del brazo de su esposo, y después, sosteniendo en brazos a mi

Me nombro Misao ( Honor), en una declaracion de que no se arrepentia de su descision y que yo era su orgullo

Conocio el desprecio y el prejuicio en carne propia, era una extranjera en un pais extraño

Y para completar las cosas, en un matrimonio mixto

Yo tampoco lo vi facil, los niños pueden ser muy crueles, sobretodo si estan instigados por el ejemplo de su prejuiciosos padres

La situación se hizo insostenible al estallar al guerra Ruso- Japonesa mas o mesno tenia 11 años, y las agresiones veladas se convirtieron abiertamente en hostiles

Por su seguridad, Dimitri, mi padre, nos envio de vuelta a ambas a Japon. Recuierdo que queria quedarme a su lado, pero era imposible

La sola vision de los rasgos orientales que habia heredado de mi madre era la invitacion a la tragedia si permanecia en ese pais

Lo abrace con todas sus fuerzas en la despedida, no queria separame de mi padre, un hombre con el rostro mas dulce y la sonrisa mas amable que nunca he visto, sus ojos azules , el unico rasgo que saque de el y su hermoso cabellos rubio como el sol, jamas olvidare su rostro el dia que nos despidio en el puerto

Mama contemplaba la escena aguantando las lagrimas por mi bienestar no queria angustiarme mas, y porque sabia que si no las contenia, no pararia de llorar nunca

-No quiero irme – me quejaba

-Tienes que hacerlo cielo mio - decia papa mientras me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, como queriendo absorberme dentro de si y tenerme guardada siempre en su corazon-, dame la tranquilidad que tu estaras para cuidar a mama

-Entonces ven, tu la cuidas mejor- suplicaba

-Que mas quisiera – sacando del saco de su chaqueta un medallón, me deposito en el piso y se lo coloco, lo abri y dentro habia una fotografia de nosostros tres frente a su casa, recordaba bien ese dia porque un fotografo ambulante se detuvo ante nuestra puerta y pidio asilo por una noche, en pago el agradecido viajero noss regalo una fotografia de nosotros

La unica fotografia de la familia junta

-Ustedes son mas importante que todo en este mundo, son las personas que mas amo y aquí me podras recordar, prometo que nada me impedira llegar hasta ustedes, pero mientras seras una niña fuerte y cuidaras de tu mami

Asinti llorando aun, me alzo en brazos y abrazo a mama, cuando se separaro del abrazo el acaricio con ternura la mejilla de mama y dijo, aunque mas bien parecia que juraba: Como sea llegare hasta ustedes, de una forma u otra

Se besaron, y me dio un beso en la mejilla y abordarmos el barco que nos llevaria a Japon

Una vez en su pais natal, las cosas no fueron mas faciles para mama

Aunque ya no era a simple vista diferente de nuestros "congeneres", ni ella ni yo, estabamos marcadas por el estigma de ser una la mujer y la hija de un extranjero

Un extranjero enemigo

Y yo no no era ni Japonesa ni Rusa

Era una mestiza

Era difícil para papa hacernos llegar algo de dinero, fue mediante un amigo Ingles importador de telas que venia al pais cada cierto tiempo con regularidad que pudo burlar el bloqueo entre Rusia y Japon

Y finalmente un dia, el dinero dejo de llegar

Mama buscaba empleo de lo que fuese, y se que mas de una vez contemplo la idea de dejarse llevar por el camino facil y entrar a la cantina para …

La sola idea de lo que por desesperación estuvo a punto de hacer mama aun me estremece y hace renacer en mi mi resolucion de protegerla y ser su apoyo

Pero mama no se dejo arrastrar ya que depues me confeso no podria verme a los ojos y no podria estar siquiera en presencia de papa

Mas de una vez mama pidio ayuda de su padre, mi abuelo, pero sus cartas nunca recibieron respuesta

Durante unos años, habíamos sido felices en una casita que nos había parecido un palacio a las dos porque lo habiamos convertido en un hogar calido y afectuoso

En esa temporada solo podía recordar a mama con cara de agotamiento. Todos esos años de agotador trabajo físico habían arruinado su sa­lud y debilitado el corazón pero no su espiritu

Ambas aun esperabamos el momento en que papa llegaria por nosotras

La guerra termino y el mundo se renovo con un nuevo esplendor, papa podria ir a Japon a buscarnos o enviar por nosotras para volver a Rusia

Pero cuando nuestros corazones estaban preparados para elevarse al cielo, terminaron estrellandose contra el suelo

Mama estaba a punto de ir a su trabajo, yo ya habia salido al colegio. Un orfanato catolico en el que mama me logro me matricularan en su colegio, pertenecia a unos misioneros Holandeses y podia estudiar y comer completo durante el dia, dos preocupaciones menos para ella

Abrio la puerta y un mensajero llegaba en ese momento

Le entrego un sobre grueso proveniente de Londres, seguramente del amigo de papa

Adentro, otro sobre con la borla negra y el sello oficial del ejercito Ruso

Y una nota del amio Ingles de papa

La carta habia llegado a su casa en Inglaterra ya que Papa habia dado esa direccion en caso de avisar a los parientes, el Ingles después se encargaria de hacernos llegar la correspondencia

Para mama no fue necesario abrir el sobre orlado, la cinta negra decia todo

Papa ya no volveria por nosotras

Se habia alistado en el ejercito Ruso en un acto de desesperación, esperando ser enviado al campo de batalla en Japon y ahí desertar e ir en busca de su familia

Pero fue hecho prisionero por los Japoneses

Mama nunca lo supo ya que papa nunca hablo acerca de su familia, ya las cosas debian ser lo suficientemente difíciles para nosotras como para encima echarle mas leña al fuego y ponernos bajo la observacion de los funcionarios de inteligencia militar

El sabia que por la simple sospecha de espionaje Mama podia ser presa y entregada al estado, el abuelo no haria nada al respecto, tal vez por mi por ser hja de mi madre y la posible heredera - que en ese momento desconocia ese hecho ya que no sabiamos de la muerte del primo de mama-, del clan Makimashi

Y conocia tambien como los soldados torturaban se divertian con las prisioneras impunemente

Murio de neumonía solo en una celda en algun lugar de Hiroshima

Mama se dejo desplomar en el suelo y permanecio en la puerta de su casa viendo el vacio o tal vez viendo la felicidad de su vida pasada

Cuando llege de noche encontre a mama con la vista perdida en el mismo lugar donde cayese esa mañana

Cuando fui lo suficientemente ma­yor para trabajar, 13 años, las cosas fueron mejor. Trabajaba de asistente de costurera en una tienda, fui recomenada por la profesora de costura del colegio

y para mi fue estupendo, como empleada ed la tienda, me era suministrado algun vestuario ya que no pdian dejar ver a sus costrureras ma vestidas frente a sus clientas y por eso siempre iba ien vestida al estilo ocidental que era la moda en bogue

Mama continuaba trabajando afanosamente para sacarnos adelante, pero ya no era lo mismo, algo le faltaba desde la muerte de papa

Era como si en ese momento se hubie­ra rendido y no quisiera vivir mas, solo mi bienestar le daba una razon para abrir los ojos cada mañana

Por lo tanto no podia rendirme en estos momentos, y si buscando a Aoshi Shinomori lograria mi cometido ….

Si yo hubiera podido predecir el futuro ha­ce cuatro años, habría tomado la misma deci­sión? .Seguramente ahora estaría casada con un hombre rico y poderoso. Mi madre podría haber disfrutado de nuevo de la seguridad y comodidades, antes de que su salud se viera arruinada del todo. Ahora sabía que, si hubiera tenido esa bola de cristal, me habría casado con Shinomori por mi ma­dre y aguantado todo lo que no estuve dispuesta a aguantar en ese momento, incluyendo los insultos y los prejuicios de s"mi"esposo y su familia politica

Y qué si él se dedicara a ser un cerdo arro­gante con el que fuera insoportable vivir?

Y qué si me dijo a la cara la mañana después de esa noche famosa que ella era una zorra extranjera y que él, Aoshi Shinomori, se negaba a casarse con una mestiza?

Qué tenía que perder? Él seguía solte­ro. Y Akito Makimashi nunca bromeaba cuando del patrimonio y el honor familiar hablaba. Mi abuelo pagaría millones por verme casada con Aoshi Shinomori. Las personas no contaban para nada en eso, lo primero era unir los dos importantes y rancios clanes . Y con eso, incluso yo podía ser capaz de hacer la última oferta. ¿Estaba loca? No, se lo debía a su mama. Ella había sacrificado mucho por mi y la ultima cosa que prometi a pap fue el cuidar de ella

Armandome de decisión me encamine al centro de Tokio donde se encontraba la fabrica de Shinomori

No fue dificil dar con ella, una de las pocas fabricas modernizadas con las recien llegadas maquinas textiles europeas, decian que esta fabrica era la punta de lanza de la verdadera industrialización de Japon

Aoshi estaba en la fabrica, era ahora un hombre reconocido, heroe de Guerra herido en batalla que ahora retomaba su vida civil al frente de los negocios de su familia

_**-Lo siento, pero hay una mujer que pide verlo urgentemente, señor.**_

_**-He dicho que no quiero interrupciones, so­bre todo de mujeres.**_

_**-Dice que es la nieta de Akito Makimashi, Misao. Pero la recepcionista no está conven­cida de que sea cierto. Supongo que no lo pare­ce, señor...**_

_**-Misao Makimashi?**_

_**Aoshi frunció el ceño. Ese nombre aún desper­taba en su interior una cierta ternura a la vez que rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa zorra a preten­der verlo?**_

_**Se puso en pie repentinamente, se acercó a los ventanales y pensó que Makimashi le había garantizado que nunca la perdonaría, y era un hombre de palabra**_

_**Incluso en esos momentos Aoshi se estremecía al recordar la humillación que había sufrido al verse enfrentado públicamente con el hecho de que su novia, supuestamente honorable, se había dedicado a flirtear con una supuesto amigo de el . Era asqueroso. De hecho, solo recordarlo le hacía lamentar el no haber tenido la oportunidad de castigarlos como se merecían.**_

_**-Señor...?.**_

_**Aoshi se volvió.**_

_**-Que espere.**_

_**Su ayudante contuvo la sorpresa con dificul­tad.**_

_**-A qué hora le digo a su secretaria que la verá?**_

_**-Deje que espere.**_

Mientras pasaba la hora del almuerzo y em­pezaba la tarde, era consciente de que algunas empleadas curiosas pasaban con sospechosa lentitud por la zona de recepción y me miraban extrañada.  
Mantuvo la cabeza alta aparentando indife­rencia. Se dijo que había logrado entrar y que iba a aprovechar su oportunidad. Aoshi no se ha­bía negado a verla. Después de todo, tenía que intentarlo, él era su última oportunidad y tenía que tragarse el orgullo.

Justo antes de las cinco, la recepcionista se levantó de la mesa y me dijo:

-El señor Shinomori ha abandonado el edificio, señorita

Me puse livida. Luego recuperé la dignidad y me levanté. Mientras bajaba la escalera, decidi que al día siguiente haría lo mismo. Y al otro. Todos los días que fueran ne­cesarios.

En el camino, pense que Aoshi como su abuelo, no debía ver la necesidad de justificar su propio comportamiento. No le habían dicho que no la atendería. La había dejado concebir esperanzas. Eso había sido algo cruel, pero debería haber estado preparada para esa táctica

A la mañana siguiente, tome posi­ciones en la sala de espera de las oficinas de Aoshi tres minutos después de las nueve en punto.

Pedi verlo como el día anterior y el empleado no me miró. Me preguntaba si ese sería el día en que Aoshi perdiera la paciencia y haría que me echaran del edificio.

_**A las nueve y diez, el asistente de Aoshi se acercó a el, que, como siempre, había empezado a trabajar a las ocho de la mañana.**_

_**-La señorita Makimashi está aquí de nuevo hoy, señor.**_

_**-Aoshi se tensó casi imperceptiblemente.**_

_**-Tiene el archivo Tenou? -le preguntó Aoshi como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada**_

El día continuó conmigo esperando que mi actitud humilde impulsara a Aoshi a dedicarme cinco minutos de su tiempo. Para cuando terminó el día, la recepcionista me dijo de nuevo que Aoshi se había marchado y experimente semejan­te oleada de frustración que hubiera querido gritar y llorar de rabia.

Al tercer día, desee haberme lleva­do un bocadillo de casa, pero eso habría despertado las sospechas de su mama.

Sorprendentemente, a mediodía, cuando vol­vi de una visita al cuarto de baño, me encontró con una taza de té y dulces esperándola. Sonrei al asistente de Shinomori que me miró conspirativa­mente. Para entonces, ya estaba convencida de que todo el mundo había pasado por allí para echarme un vistazo. Todos menos Aoshi.

A las tres, cuando ya había desaparecido lo que me quedaba de paciencia, la desesperación empezó a apoderarse de mi. Tome una decisión repentina y me le­vante. Pase por delante de la mesa de recepción y empezce a caminar por el corredor que daba a los despachos.

-Señorita Makimashi, no puede pasar ahí! -me gritó el aistente.

Pero sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciese, ya estaba perdida.

Obligar a Aoshi a enfrentarme no era lo más adecuado. A ningún hombre le gustaba que una mujer se enfrentara a él. Po­dría reaccionar como un hombre de las caver­nas.

Cuando estuve delante de una de las puertas, unas manos masculinas me sujetaron por los bra­zos.

-Lo siento, señorita Makimashi – dijo el asistente que me habia alcanzado-, pero nadie entra ahí sin permiso del jefe.Vuelva a casa, por su abuelo. Por favor, há­galo antes de que se la coman viva.

Deje de forcejear y se tranquilizo, el asistente dudó un momento y disminuyo el agarre y , sin pensarlo, aproveche la oportunidad. Me solte de re­pente y entre por la puerta.

Aoshi se levantó sorprendido de detrás de su mesa.

Supe que tenía solo un segundo an­tes de que la sacaran por lo qeu hable sin preambulos.

-Eres un hombre o un ratón que no se atre­ve a enfrentarse a una mujer? -le espete

_**N/A: Nos vemos en el capitulo 2**_

**_Chaup_**

**_Randa1_**


	2. Negociaciones

**Capitulo 2**

**Negociaciones**

Me di cuenta de que me había pasado y Aoshi miró por encima de mi a su asistente con reproche.

-Lo siento - me excuse

Aoshi hizo una seña con la cabeza y el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que le ordena­ba su jefe y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta.

-Por qué te estás humillando de esta for­ma? —l preguntó Aoshi entonces-, no has rebajado suficiente el honor de tu familia?

-No lo he hecho.

-No? Si no fuera por el respeto que le ten­go a tu abuelo, habría hecho que te echaran el primer día.

-Tengo una proposición para ti.

-No voy a escuchar ninguna proposición. ¿Cómo me puedes mirar a la cara?

-Es fácil, teniendo la conciencia limpia -respondi desafiante, sabia que al menos en eso, tenia superiridad, el no podia decir lo mismo, no sinceramente

-Eres una zorra.

Sin dejarme afectar por esa acusación, tan lejos de la verdad, me sorprendió de que él siguiera necesitando castigarme tanto tiempo después de los hechos. E irónico el que al parecer hubiera causado más impresión en él con su aparente infidelidad que cuando se hicieron novios.

Rei secamente.

-Llámame lo que quieras, pero de verdad que he venido aquí para ofrecerte un trato de negocios.

-Akito Makimashi no te utilizará a ti como mensajera.

-Bueno... En este caso en particular, de los tres, parece que solo yo tengo el arrojo necesa­rio para hacer esta aproximación tan directa. ¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en lo que supuestamente pasó hace cuatro años para escucharme?

-No.

Que insufrible .

-Por qué no? - pregunte manteniendo la calma

Aoshi se limitó a mirarme fijamente.

-Mi abuelo sigue deseando que tu algun dia lideres el clan-prosegui- Afrontémoslo... es lo que siempre ha querido él, lo mismo que tu padre. Yo solo era el nexo de unión. Yo no era nada importante, salvo como una especie de garan­tía.

-A qué viene todo esto ahora?

-Estoy dejando las cosas claras¿de acuerdo?

-No, no estoy de acuerdo. Sal de aquí.

-No me voy a marchar! —dije apretan­do los puños—. Tú ya has tenido tu venganza.

-De qué me estás hablando?

-Si te casas conmigo, yo te lo cederé todo a ti.

Eso logró que él me mirara con atención.

-No me estoy refiriendo a un matrimonio normal -continue-. Solo a uno que pueda satisfacer a mi abuelo. Yo no le importo tampo­co lo más mínimo a él, así que no esperará mu­cho de ese matrimonio. Yo me ire de aquí... lo único que necesito es algo con lo que vivir. A cambio, el clan Makimashi será todo tuyo, sin tener siquiera que sopor­tar que yo esté cerca.

Aoshi murmuró algo en tono ininteligible.

-Aoshi, trata de entender que estoy desespera­da, si no, no te estaría sugiriendo esto. Sé que tú crees...

-Cómo te atreves a venirme con semejante oferta?

-Yo...

Aoshi se acercó y me agarró por los bra­zos.

-Estás loca? Debes de estarlo para venirme con esto. ¿Cómo puedes pensar por un momen­to que yo me casaría con una zorra avariciosa como tú?

-Tómatelo como un contrato de negocios, no como un matrimonio.

-Por parte de una mujer que .. hizo lo que hizo?

-No es que eso tenga importancia ahora, pero eso no sucedió, Aoshi...

Me apartó con cara de asqueado, lo hubiese abofeteado al grandisimo hipocrita.

-Te vieron. Me ofendes con esta oferta...

-Por qué? Si pudieras darle la espalda al pasado, te darías cuenta de que era esto lo que querías hace años, y más... ya que yo no voy a pretender ser tu esposa, vivir contigo o molestarte de alguna manera.

-Tu abuelo te matará si sigues con esto...

Eso era risible.

-Oh, seguro que no le gustan mis métodos, pero hace tres días que él mismo me dijo que solo ganaría su perdón casándome contigo, palabras mas o menos... Así que no me parece que tenga muchas más opciones¿verdad?

-Tú ya elegiste hace años.

-No me hables así —murmure hasta mi paciencia tiene limites, me esforce en recordar lo que queria lograr.

-A ti te hablo como quiero - retruco Aoshi- ¿O es que te crees que tienes la exclusiva de hacerlo direc­tamente?

-No, pero...

-Crees que puedes venir aquí a pedirme que me case contigo y conseguir que te respe­te?

-Pensé que respetarías lo que valgo para ti económicamente.

-Estás jugando con fuego y no lo sabes. ¿Cómo estás de desesperada?

Las rodillas me estaban empezando a fallar, podia ser que el no aceptara?

-Mi madre no está bien - intente explicar

-Oh, no me vengas ahora con una historia triste, por favor. ¿Por qué clase de idiota me to­mas?

-Puede que ya me haya cansado de ser po­bre - respondi molesta y frustrada-¿qué te importa eso a ti?

-No me importa -respondió él-, aun así, admito una cosa. Tienes más valor que cual­quier otra mujer que haya conocido. Y debes estar realmente desesperada para venirme con esta proposición. Me lo pensaré.

La esperanza que senti casi hizo ma­rearme.

-Pensabas que era imposible que rechazara tu proposición si me venía envuelta en la idea del mando del clan Makimashi? -añadió él.

-Tú eres un hombre como mi abuelo. No tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

-Mucho... -dijo él con una vehemencia que me impacto y su inensa mirada me perturbo.

Pero me di cuenta de que, realmente, no me estaba viendo, sino al poder que estaba a punto de conseguir.

-Cómo me puedo poner en contacto conti­go? —me preguntó Aoshi.

Me tense y lo que me quedaba de orgullo reacciono.

-Te daré una direccion, pero no es la mía. Me puedes dejar allí cualquier mensa­je.

-A qué viene ese secretismo?

Ignore esa pregunta y le escribi la direccion de una amiga.

-Me marcho -dijo sabiendo que no le que­daba nada más que decir.

Aoshi me dio la espalda.

Cuando sali del despacho, me cruzó con el asistente.

-No me ha comido viva -le dije son­riendo débilmente, ya que ese hombre siempre le había caído bien

-Lo hará. Pero eso no es asunto mío, señori­ta.

Antes de entrar en casa, me pase por la de mi amiga para decirle que me iban a dejar un mensaje.

Pero tres días más tarde, él no había contestado.

Una semana más tarde, estaba de vuelta de la tienda donde trabajaba, cuando vi que mi amiga me llamaba desde el otro lado de la calle.

Sonrei y cruce la calle.

-Ha llegado esta mañana – me entrego un sobre.

-Qué?

-Me han dicho que vayas esta noche, a las ocho.

Trague saliva, y me aferre al sobre como mi tabla de salvacion.

-Gracias.

-Una entrevista de trabajo?

-Algo parecido.

-Bueno, yo me quedaré con tu madre. Sé que no le gusta estar sola después de anochecer.

Mientras me preparaba para la cita, me pregunte si el repararía en su aspecto. Desde la ultima vez que nos vimos habian transcurrido cuatro años, ya no era la feita que mas parecia chico de 16 años, ahora - y valga la jactancia-, tenia mis atributos, noque fuera una gran belleza, pero no podia decirme fea

Creci, mi cuerpo se desarollo un tanto mas y mi aspecto era mas femenino, nada que ver on la chica de hace cuatro años a la que su novio ni miraba

Un novio que, cuando lo había sido, ni si­quiera había tratado de propasarse con ella!

Lo cierto era que, después de ese desastroso incidente, había perdido toda su con­fianza en mí misma y me costo recupèrarla.

Si no hubiese ido a ese viaje, tal vez ...

_**Su madre nunca detuvo la correspondencia con su abuelo aunque este nunca le respondiera, incluyendo una foto de Misao que Kaori se obstino en tomarle cuando recien cumplia los catorce años.**_

_**Cuando Misao cumplió los dieciséis, llegaron noticias de Akito.**_

_**Una car­ta seca de tres líneas invitando a Misao para que conociera a su abuelo.**_

_**Había aceptado aunque la invitación no in­cluía a su madre, ya que ambas habían creído que lo haría en su momento y Kaori le ordeno ir**_

_**Misao no se había dado cuenta realmente de lo rico que era su abuelo hasta que llego a la enorme mansión en el mejor barrio de Tokio**_

_**Nada más conocerse, Misao se dio cuenta del desagrado de su abuelo al encontrarse con una nieta hija de un matrimonio no preparado por el. Y, a pesar del lazo sanguineo en comun, había sido un extraño para ella, un ex­traño seco y desagradable que le había dicho que no mencionara a su madre en su presencia. Pocas horas después de su llegada, Misao es­taba ansiosa por volverse a marchar.**_

_**Al día siguiente, Akito la había mandado de compras con la esposa de uno de sus colegas de negocios.**_

_**A ella le dio la impresión de que su abuelo se avergonzaba de su aspecto, pero la compra de una gran cantidad de ropa nueva y cara le había resultado muy excitante**_

_**Después de eso, le dijo que había in­vitado a casa a algunos jóvenes por la tarde, para que pudiera hacer amigos de su edad.**_

_**Mientras ella se preparaba en su habitación, lla­maron a la puerta y una preciosa morena con enormes ojos castaños y expresión amigable asomó la cabeza.**_

_**-Soy Mirai Sugawara. Mi tía te llevó de com­pras ayer -le dijo.**_

_**Pronto Misao se hizo amiga de ella y le agradeció los consejos sobre cómo comportarse.**_

_**Recordar esos primeros días y lo inocente que había sido la hizo estremecerse. Se había visto rodeada de lobos sonrientes. Cuando le ofrecieron su amistad, ella creyó que era de verdad. Entonces no había sabido que Akito había planeado hacerla su heredera ni que la posibilidad de que se casara con Aoshi Shinomori había sido hablada mucho antes si­quiera de que lo conociera.., o de que los de­más vieran en ello una amenaza y una fuente de celos.**_

Un hombre de seguridad me introdujo en el edificio justo antes de las ocho esa tarde.

Todo estaba muy vacío y estaba muy nerviosa.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Aoshi y abrió con mano temblorosa.

Solo estaba encendida la lámpara de la mesa y por los ventanales se veían las luces de la Calle por la noche. Aoshi salió entonces de la os­curidad, vestido muy elegantemente con un tra­je gris al estilo occidental.

-Ya veo que esta noche eres puntual y edu­cada -dijo él.

No pude evitarlo, me ruborice, gracias al cielo las luces eran bajas. Pero estaba consciente e que el equilibrio de poder había cambiado. Hacía una semana, yo había tenido la sorpresa de su lado y estaba suficientemente desesperada para hacerme oír. Pero ahora eso era el pasado. Estaba allí esa noche para oír la respuesta de Aoshi.

-Quieres tomar algo? —me preguntó

-Un te.

Me sirvio una taza.

-Bueno... -añadió él-, solo tengo una pre­gunta que hacerte antes de que nos dediquemos a los negocios. Y tiene truco.

-Entonces, no la quiero oír.

-Pero la tienes que responder con completa, sinceridad. No te interesa mentir. Así que no me des la respuesta que crees que yo quiero oir porque puede que termines arrepintiéndote de ello.

Le di un trago al te, tenía la boca muy seca.

-Esa noche, la de nuestro compromiso, puede que me vieras en una actitud comprometedora con otra chica...Tefuiste con Jin molesta por lo que pensabas haber visto y él se aprovechó entonces de tu estado¿O...?

Mire fijamente la lámpara de mesa, llena de rabia y resentimiento Desee tirarle el te a la cara .. porque la maldita bebida no estaba hirviendo, asi le arderia mas... y luego golpearlo lo más fuertemente que pudiera por años de castigo por un pecado que no había cometido Porqué iba a admitir las agonías por las que él me había hecho pasar esa noche¿Por qué humillarme más a sí misma con esa sinceridad¿Qué sacaba él haciéndome esas preguntas?. ¡Cuándo no me las había hecho en su momento¡. Ni había habido ninguna referencia a que yo lo pudiera haber visto con otra Chica ... cinico descarado

-O qué? —dije en voz baja.

-O... ¿Te fuiste con el en porque pensaste que no te iban a ver o porque...?

-Me fui con el en tu coche porque me volvía loca! -exclame desafiante

Me fríamente

-Estás jugando conmigo para divertirte!-continue, ya sbia lo que vendria pero no me quedaria con esa-. Me vas a decir que no, por su­puesto. ¡Realmente no sé por qué me he molestado en venir hoy aquí!

-Porque estabas desesperada -me recordó.

-Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no te has limita­do a decirme que no? -afirme perdiendo la paciencia y levantándose

Aoshi se levantó también.

-No es necesario ponerse así. ¿Por que no te vuelves a sentar? - dijo conciliador

Bien, tratari a de calmarme.

Aoshi se rió, cosa que que encontre más ener­vante todavía, ya estaba a punto de preparar las uñas y desgarrarle su linda carita.

-Qué te parece tan divertido?- le pregunte molesta

-Siempre parecías tan tranquila, Pero ahora estoy viendo a la verdadera Misao … Airada, terca y dura .. y fiera

-Estas no son unas circunstancias normales No presumas de saber nada de mi! ..porque no sabes nada!

-Pero si no aceptas la carta que te ha tocado jugar, yo voy a romper la baraja -dijo él suave­mente.

Me di cuenta entonces yo tampoco conocía a Aoshi Shinomori.

-Te gusta poner las cartas sobre la mesa¿no? Debería haber recordado eso – le espete

-Ahora siéntate para que puedas oír mis condiciones para ese matrimonio – propuso Aoshi

Quede helada y con los ojos muy abiertos .. el habia aceptado!

-Sí - afrirmo de frente-, lo que quieres está a tu alcance, pero puede que no quieras pagar el precio que te pido.

-E1 precio?

-Todo lo bueno tiene un precio¿o es que todavía no lo sabes?

Anonadada por el hecho de que él fuera a aceptar, No conteste enseguida.

-Estás extrañada... me sorprendes —admitió él—. La semana pasada parecías muy confiada en poder conseguir que yo accediera

-Pues tú no me animaste mucho.

-Me he pensado mucho tu proposición Creo que he de advertirte que soy implacable Cuando negocio.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Tengo ciertas condiciones a las que vas a tener que acceder. Yaquí no hay posibilidad para ninguna negociación.

_-_Dimelo que quieres

-Firmarás un contrato prenupcial

-Por supuesto.

-Me pasarás todo a mí el día de la boda.

-Aparte de una pequeña...

-Todo. Yo te daré un sueldo.

-Pero eso no es lo que...

-Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

-Quiero comprarle una casa a mi madre.

-Naturalmente, yo no permtiré que tu madre sufra de ninguna manera. Si te casas conmigo, te prometo que vivirá con toda comodidad el resto de su vida. Yo la trataré como trataría a un miembro de mi propia familia.

Aquella era una oferta más que generosa, lo que sea de cada quien, reconoci. Ofrecia algo que ni su propi familia habia siquiere intentado hacer

-Tu abuelo nació en otra epoca - continuó Aoshi como si supiera lo que ella esta­ba pensando- Es de una generación muy dife­rente.Un matrimonio interracial fue una vergüenza enorme para él.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-No, no lo sabes. Ni siquiera puedes empe­zar a entenderlo. Tu madre te trajo aquí pero no te empapaste de la verdadera cultura Japonesa, te educaste en colegios de extranjeros. No la estoy juzgando por eso, pero no me digas que entiendes nuestra cultura porque no es así. Los hombres Japoneses siempre han dado mucho valor a la virtud y sumisión de la mujer...

-Nos estamos saliendo del tema -lo inte­rrumpi-¿Qué decías acerca de que yo tengo que pasártelo todo a ti?

-Eso no es negociación. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Respire profundamente, no habia otra opcion

-No me importa el dinero - le dije, senti que necesitaba que el me creyera al menos en eso

-Si no te importa¿por qué estás discutiendo¿Crees que mantendría a mi esposa en la penuria?

-No.

Él miró su reloj y luego a mi

-Esto está progresando muy despacio,. ¿Puedo continuar?

Asintio callada

-Tu creencia de que podemos casarnos y separamos inmediatamente después de la ceremonia es ridícula. Tu abuelo no aceptará una pantomima de esa naturaleza. Ni yo esto dispuesto a engañarlo así, ademas, tengo un deber como lider de mi familia que realizar

Todo mi cuerpo se tenso, no me gustaba el rumb que esto tomaba

_-_Yqué me sugieres? - pregunte temerosa

-Tú vas a tener que vivir en una de mis ca­sas... Por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Pense en mama y asinti de nuevo.

-Y me darás un hijo y heredero.

-Que! - grite para mis adentros, esto era surrealista, casi Kafkiano, no podia estar hablando en serio

-Sí, ya lo has oído -insistió él-. Yo necesito un hijo, heredero a mi puesto en el clan y si tengo que casarme con­tigo, bien puedo aprovechar la oportunidad

-Estás de broma! - solo podia ser eso, dije brincando como resorte cuando mi cerebro se reconecto con mi cuerpo

Aoshi enarcó una ceja.

-El hijo y heredero es también algo no negociable Y, a no ser que yo cambie de opinión en el futuro, una hija no será aceptable como sustituta. Una mujer no puede ser cabeza de familia.

Me sente en un sillón y lo mire como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Tu me odias - dije despacio como explicabndo a un chiquillo el A,B,C-, así que no es posible que quieras...

-No te equivoques Misao soy un hombre muy práctico. Un hijo que tambien lleve tu sangre garanizaria definitivamente la alianza de los dos clanes

Me levantó del sillón furiosa, al diablo, que bueno que tengo las uñas largas.

-Me has hecho venir para humillarme.

-Siéntate, porque todavía no he terminado

-Vete a...! - no lo digo porque soy una dama, pero bien que lo pienso

-Si yo fuera tú, no presionaría así -dijo él en voz baja- Te tengo donde quiero.

-De eso nada!

-Cuanto mas crees que aguantara tu madre sin su tratamiento?

Mama...

Palida y helada me volvi y me sente sumisa en el sillon.

-Lección primera, Misao. Cuando yo te digo que te tengo donde quiero¡escucha y obedece!

_**N/A: Ya viene el tercero y cuarto capitulo, mañana mismo .. si Satsuki actualiza ...**_

_**hice un trato con ella**_

_**ds capitulos por cada uno que ella publique**_

_**y despues del capitulo final el de ella, continuare el ritmo, la historia la tengo lista y tipeada y terminada ( un recrord fue un maraton de una noche desde las 7 de la noche hasta las ocho y pico de la mañana), solo la distribuyo en dos capitulos diarios, antes del jueves publico el capitulo final, si por tabajo falo algun dia, al siguiente pulico lo de ese dia mas el atraso, es decir, cuatro capitulos o los que sean**_

_**Hay que ver en que berenjenales ponemos a los personajes verdad?**_

_**Nos Vemos**_

_**Chaup**_

_**Randa1**_


	3. Cierre del contrato

**Capitulo 3**

**Cierre del contrato**

_**MIL DISCULPAS PÒR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO SEGÚN EL CRONOGRAMA, PERO SUCEDE QUE FUI AMONESTADA POR LA PAGINA Y EL ACCESO A MI CUENTA ME FUE RESTRINGIDO POR UNA SEMANA**_

_**ALGO QUE ME CAY DE LA PATADA**_

_**PERO QUE SE LE VA A HACER**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO **_

_**ATTE**_

_**Randa1**_

**Cap3**

**Cierre del contrato**

La casa Shinomori amanecio convertida en un pandemonium, pero a mitad de la mañana todo estaba tomando forma

La zona donde se realizaria la recepcion para los invitados estaba casi lista

Los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que efectuarían la ceremonia en el templo familiar se preparaban para realizar las purificaciones de rigor y llevaban sendas ofrendas a los dioses familiares

La señora Shinomori junto con mama no dejaban de dar vueltas de aquí para allá con los preparativos, mama me dejo en la habitación que me fue destinada para cambiarme antes de la boda

Primero por la mañana temprano tome un baño caliente con sales aromáticas relajantes. El grito que puso en el cielo mama al ver mis ojeras harían parecer que no vio a su hija después de pasar una mala noche si no después de haber sido apuñalada repetidas veces

Sinceramente, preferiría mas la ultima opción

Y lo que mas rabia me daba era que yo misma me había metido en esa situación, fui e invite a un lobo a comer.. y me convertí en el platillo principal

Dos días después que llegamos al acuerdo, Aoshi se apareció en casa buscándome, mama se sorprendió, por supuesto, pero logramos montar ante ella la charada de una supuesta reconciliación

Pero mama no era estupida, algo se intuyo

Gracias al cielo logramos despejar sus dudas

Debo reconocer que Aoshi cumplió con su parte del trato, logro convencer a mama con su lengua de oro de que dejase que costeara el tratamiento, todo en nombre " Del gran amor que me tenia", por supuesto ella solo accedió después que le anunciamos nuestro compromiso

Habían transcurrido varios días después del anuncio ante mi madre del compromiso, por mucho que insistió Aoshi., no deje mi empleo en la tienda

-Como quieres que finja que todo es de lo mas natural si precisamente rompo mi rutina de esta manera tan abrupta? – le explique

-Como sea- dijo-, pero dejaras tu empleo antes de la boda, una semana antes puede ser

-Esta bien

-El próximo lunes iremos a casa de mi familia, te presentare de nuevo con ellos, y por favor, búscate una ropa mas decente?

-Que tiene de malo mi ropa?

-Usaras un Kimono, ya escogí uno que te servirá, te deberá estar llegando pasado mañana junto con el de tu madre, es un regalo de mi para ella .. y hoy voy a hablar con tu abuelo, no se vería bien que el hombre de la familia no las representara en una ocasión tan formal

-Vaya representación masculina la nuestra – dije para mis adentros

El día siguiente solo pensaba en la reunión de Aoshi con el abuelo, por supuesto me imaginaba al viejo saltando de gusto al saber que por fin tendría un "Heredero Digno" que cubría todas sus expectativas

El y Aoshi son tal y para cual, se merecían uno al otro – pensaba,

en mi mente veía la manera de hacer que Aoshi desistiera de esa estupida idea de un heredero de sangre, y renunciaría a cualquier derecho legalmente, porque tenia que continuar con una rencilla de hace tanto tiempo

En todo caso la que debería estar ofendida seria yo

Si, debería convencerlo de alguna manera que desistiera de la idea de un hijo, si tan solo recordar la reunión de esa oficina, sus palabras tan hirientes y su ruda franqueza de la naturaleza de sus verdaderos planes, no solo los que respectan a la herencia

Es que el odio que me tiene le resuma por los poros y así me lo hizo saber por si me quedaba alguna duda:

_**-Tu.. sabes el verdadero estado de mi madre? – le pregunto Misao desconcertada**_

**_-Qué te crees que he estado haciendo estos últimos días? Algunas averiguaciones. La vecina de tu madre es una mujer muy charla­tana, no hay que hacer mucho para hacerla hablar lo que quieras de alguien – tomando va Misao por los hombros y susurrando a su oído-, como tomaría la noticia de mi versión de tu rompimiento, seguramente tu le dijiste tu versión de los hechos nada mas_**

**_-Esa es la UNICA versión de los hechos! – grito molesta _**

**_Aoshi agitó la cabeza y suspiró._**

_**-Te estás enfadando y, realmente, no es necesario. De corazón, no me gustaría nada molestar a tu madre.**_

_**-Entonces no lo hagas!**_

**_-Me temo que hay un pequeño problema_**

_**-Cuál?**_

_**-Que tengo una poderosa necesidad perso­nal de venganza - admitió él sin más ni más.**_

_**-Y eso?**_

**_-Hace diez años me deshonraste.. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Quiero reparar mi honor. Tú me avergonzaste delante de mi familia y amigos._**

_**- Aoshi, yo...**_

**_-Yo Podría haber soportado saber que esta­bas viviendo en la miseria en cualquier parte del mundo siempre que no tuviera que verte o pensar en ti. Pero entonces apareciste aquí y me preguntes si era un hombre o un ratón, asi que descubrí... lo que tú también vas a descubrir cuando termine contigo._**

_**-Me disculpé...**_

**_-Pero no lo hiciste en serio_**

**_-Ahora sí! – dijo asustada_**

**_Aoshi se rió entonces_**

**_-No te estás tomando en serio nada de esto -dijo Misao.- Estás enfadado Conmigo y me lo estás haciendo pagar. Me gustaría no haber venido._**

_**-Seguro que sí. ¡Pero acepta que tú te lo has buscado!**_

_**-Todo lo que hice...**_

_**-Todo lo que hiciste¿Te has atrevido a pensar que me podías comprar con tu supuesta inocencia?**_

_**-Yo...**_

**_-Y lo que es peor, te atreviste a sugerir que yo me rebajaría al nivel de engañar a un anciano a quien respeto solo por el beneficio económico. Ese anciano es tu abuelo. ¿Es que no tienes ninguna decencia?_**

_**-No era así. Yo pensé...**_

_**-No me interesa lo que pensaste. Cada vez que abres la boca es para decir algo más ofensivo que lo anterior. ¡Así que mantenla cerrada!. Tienes deudas así que las vas a pagar a través de mí.**_

_**-De qué me estas hablando?.**_

_**-Lo que hicistes hace cuatro años le costo a tu pobre madre cualquier esperanza de reconciliación con su padre. Lo que hicistes hace cuatro años enojó seriamente a tu abuelo. Y lo que me hicistes a mí ya lo verás.**_

_**-Lo que pasó no fue culpa mía. Fue un montaje... -dijo ella y se le saltaron las lágrimas.**_

_**-Me avergüenzas. Las mentiras no te van a proteger.**_

_**-Me estas asustando!**_

_**Aoshi la tomó las manos y la hizo levantarse.**_

_**-No puedes decir en serio todo eso.**_

**_-Sí. Pero no me gusta ver llorar a una mujer. Aunque sean lágrimas de cocodrilo –dijo él halándola ._**

_**-Aoshi...**_

**_-En estos momentos guardare silencio y tendremos un compromiso corto, no te preocupes, no le diré a tu madre el tipo de hija que tiene .. no sea que le de algo y _**

**_por qué correr ese riesgo y destruir lo único que tienes tú que yo puedo admirar?_**

**_-Y qué es eso?_**

**_-El amor por tu madre._**

_**-No!- protesto luchando contra el agarre de Aoshi Que la lastimaba-, no me casare contigo**_

**_-Ah no, eso si que no. Por segunda vez no me harás lo mismo – Amenazo deteniéndose en su camino y apretando mas su agarre con violencia- Esta vez SI te casas conmigo, yo dirigiré ambos clanes, tu abuelo tendrá un heredero digno, un consuelo que se merece de verdad, yo tendré una esposa que sabrá comportarse, que nunca me hará preguntas de acerca adónde voy o qué hago, porque tendremos un trato de negocios, no un matrimonio. Muchos hombres me podrían envidiar. Sobre todo porque yo no he tenido que hacer nada ya que ella se me ha presentado en bandeja._**

**_-Olvídalo... Nunca me casaré contigo ¿me oyes?_**

**_-No quiero que me hagas una escena . Me aburre._**

_**-No me puedes hacer esto, Aoshi. No me puedes obligar!**_

**_-Si, si que puedo, tu necesitas desesperadamente de mi y yo si quiero puedo destruir todo lo que amas – abriendo la puerta de la oficina y empujándola al pasillo- mi cochero te llevará a casa. Que duermas bien. Te veré mañana._**

**_Luego le cerro al puerta en la cara_**

**_En ese pasillo oscuro, Misao tembló de pánico, se debatía en dejarse derrumbar en el suelo o salir corriendo y no detenerse hasta morir, decidió salir de ahí antes que el llanto le ganara_**

**_De repente, se vio a sí misma como un pescador que hubiera preparado su cebo y que, de repente se viera enfrentado a un enorme tiburón. _**

**_A la mañana siguiente, Misao se despertó con la cabeza pesada Cuando llegó a casa la noche anterior, su madre ya se había acostado y ella permaneció mucho tiempo despierta, dándole vueltas a la cabeza recordando muchas cosas, sobretodo ese viaje_**

**_Lo cierto era que hacía cuatro años había caí­do en una trampa y su supuesta mejor amiga, Mirai, había respaldado la versión de Jin de que ella había traicionado a Aoshi con él. Ella se había enfadado tanto al ver a Aoshi en esa taberna con esa hermosa Geisha que había querido devolverle el golpe y vengarse. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al tratar de castigar­los. Aunque no sabía cómo podía demostrar su inocencia a la vista de las mentiras que se habí­an dicho, sabía que la actitud desafiante de ese día había ayudado a que la encontraran culpa­ble. Y había dejado a Aoshi con un deseo de ven­ganza que ha durado hasta ahora._**

**_Los días que le continuaron fueron para Misao como la espera de una sentencia de Muerte, Aoshi no dejaba de recordarle el poder que tenia sobre ella y el daño que podía causarle, pero entre todo lo malo algo bueno sucedió_**

**_La noche en que Aoshi fue a hablar con su abuelo el anciano se pareció en casa de ambas_**

**_En un principio Misao no supo que decir, su madre le orden el preparar algo de te para ellos por lo que fue a la cocina, al regresar, los encontró a los dos abrazados en la sala, su madre lloraba de felicidad y su abuelo le acariciaba la cabeza con tanta ternura, como si una niña pequeña se tratase_**

**_Todo esto debía de ser por el anuncio de Aoshi, si esto servia para que su madre fuera feliz, bien se dio por servida Misao ahora que veia los frutos de sus acciones_**

**_El abuelo de Misao no se habia quedado mucho tiempo, pero ante de irse se llego al acuerdo e que ambas se mudarían a su casa de ese momento en adelante, su madre los escolto hacia la puerta y el la beso en la cabeza y dio su bendición, a Misao le pidio que lo acompañara a su coche_**

_**Cuando se vio a buena distancia de su hija, el señor Makimashi le pregunto a Misao:**_

**_-Dime una cosa Misao. Te comprometiste con Aoshi para que no las desheredara a tu madre ni a ti?_**

_**-Si – respondio-, seguramente Aoshi se lo habia dicho y a Misao no le importaba ocultarselo**_

**_Akito Makimashi se tenso visiblemente, se detuvo y apreto con fuerza y con cariño la mano de su nieta y la miro de frente, pero esta vez su mirada no era la misma mirada dura y llena de desprecio que ella vio en su ultima entrevista, esta estaba llena de tristeza y tal vez de .. culpa?_**

_**-Si no es tu deseo casarte con el nada en este mundo te puede obligar – abrazandola con fuerza-, perdona a este viejo terco y estupido que no sabia lo que tenia, si decides romper con el yo te apoyare como tu abuelo y el lider del clan que soy**_

**_-Abuelo… - dijo por primera vez Misao y rompio a llorar toda la amargura y el miedo contenido en esos dias_**

_**Estaba decidido, iria con su abuelo para hablar con Aoshi y terminar esa farsa, por primera vez desde que se separo de su padre, Misao se sintio protegida y segura**_

_**Concilio el sueño inmediatamente, sus preocupaciones habian terminado, mas entrada la noche, un sonido proveniente de la ventana le hizo despertar, fue hacia ella para investigar cuando se sorprendio de ver a Aoshi del otro lado**_

_**-Abrela – le ordeno, se veia furioso y Misao decidio abrirle, no fuera que cometiese alguna locura, que despertarse a su madre o quien sabe dios**_

_**-Que quieres? – pregunto friamente**_

_**Aoshi la hizo a un lado, termino de abrir la ventana y entro por ella**_

_**Misao asustada solo retrocedio, pero Aoshi la agarro por el brazo haciendo que Misao emitiera un leve quejido de dolor**_

**_-Esto no es nada en comparación de lo que puedo hacerte si rompes el compromiso – le amenazo_**

_**De repente, él la besó ansiosamente.**_

**_Esa sensación la dejó anonadada por un segundo. Ella nunca antes había experimentado una pasión como aquella anteriormente. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se le escapó un leve gemido de respuesta, mas el darse cuenta de la situacion en que estaba le hizo recapacitar y empujar a Aoshi con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo el contacto_**

_**Se apoyo de la pared jadeante y temblando por esa extraña sensación y por miedo, su corazon latia a mil por hora y por alguna razon se sentia totalmente debil**_

_**Aoshi solo la observaba hasta que finalmente dijo:** _

_**-Te gusto verdad?**_

_**Misao fue a golpear pero Aoshi le agarró la muñeca**_

_**-Esta clase de juegos no me excitan en particular—le dijo él-, pero si son los que te gustan – y la abrazo con fuerza y la volvio a besar**_

_**Esta vez Misao no pudo soltarse del agarre, y fue hasta que Aoshi quizo que Misao se pudo liberar**_

**_-Se que te reuniste hoy con tu abuelo, el hoy venia a cerciorarse de que el compromiso no fuese una farsa, pero te digo, si llegas a romperlo, apoyo de el o no, lamentaras si me dejas_**

_**-No puedes hacernos nada, Mi madre estara pronto lejos de tu alcance y yo tambien**_

_**-Pero Akito Makimashi no**_

_**-Que quieres decir**_

**_-Piensas que tomare tan a la ligera que rompas de nuevo el compromiso, ya sera algo demasiado como para dejar pasar, la mancha ante todos de mi honor seria muy grande y me veria forzado a retar a tu abuelo a un duelo.. o quizas comience una lucha entre clanes._**

_**-No serias..**_

**_-No voy a dejar que se pisotee mi honor de nuevo por tu culpa, una ofensa asi requiere ser limpiada con sangre y prefiero que sea de tu clan en vez de la del mio. Por una vez piensa en alguien mas que no seas tu, si reto a tu abuelo a duelo el como jefe de su clan aceptara o en todo caso alguien lo representara si su edad no le permite luchar. Pero quiero que sepas que la vida del que envien estara en tu conciencia_**

_**-Asesinarias a alguien a sangre fria por una rencilla que es solo de los dos?**_

_**-Desde que nuestro compromiso se hizo oficial ya no somos solo los dos, ahora involucra a nuestros clanes, asi que ahora tu decides, o mato al que me rete a duelo o habra una guerra de clanes que no distinguira ni a mujeres ni a niños**_

_**-Estas.. demente**_

_**-Ni te atrevas a proponerme romper el compromiso – advirtió Aoshi saliendo por la ventana-, o no solo dire a todos la clase de perdida que eres, si no tambien iniciare un derramamiento de sangre que quedara en tu conciencia**_

_**Por supuesto no se rompo el compromiso cuando Akito fue a buscar a su nieta, ella le convencio que, aunque el compromiso no se retomo por las mejores causas, Aoshi no dejaba de ser un buen partido para esposo y que el mismo debia reconocerlo cuando en un pasado el mismo lo habia elegido como su prometido**_

_**Akito acepto, tuvo que hacerlo, pero no por es quedo convencido y estaria vigilante a cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder**_

_**Habia dejado a su suerte a su hija y a su nieta por mucho tiempo**_

_**No volveria a cometer ese error**_

Ya salia de la tina y trate de aparentar estar relajada, cosa que falle miserablemente, pero como siempre, podria achacarlo a los nervios de la boda

Mama y la señora Shinomori entraron acompañadas de un ejercito de sirvientas que me asistirian en la preparación para la ceremonia

La señora Shinomori preparo el vestido de novia ceremonial de la familia, ademas, se prepararon otrs atuendos que vestiria después de la ceremonia, un Kimono rojo con bordados dorados y plateados en los bordes y un vestido igualmente rojo para iniciar el viaje de bodas

Primero la peluquera comenzo a elaborar mi peinado, una suerte de version occidental de un moño oriental, mas sencillo pero no por eso menos trabajoso para hacer. Después de terminado mama coloco adornos dorados en mi cabeza en tanto al señora Shinomori maquillaba todo mi cuerpo con polvo de arroz, maquillaba mis ojos, y finalmente, pintaba mis labios de rojo intenso

Acto seguido, asistidas por las sirvientas, comenzaron el procedimiento de colocarme las 32 capas que comprendian el Kimono de bodas, siendo la ultima pieza de color blanco

Después, mama me coloco un collar de plata como complemento final antes de colocarme el velo a suerte de forma de capucha que cubria toda mi cabeza adornada, esto ultimo es costumbre en señal de sumisión al esposo

Ya todo estaba listo

Los sacerdotes habían bendecido el templo y terminado sus oraciones

Salí y en el salón principal me esperaban los principales representantes de ambas familas y Aoshi que vestia un Kimono negro

Me tomo del brazo y me dirigió una mirada de triunfo, yo evite mirarlo a los ojos e iniciamos la marca del cortejo hacia el Tokono ma o templo familiar

Temblaba en el trayecto que se me hacia eterno bajo la mirada de los invitados que veian pasar el cortejo aplaudiendo

Al templo ingresaron los miembros de la familia y los invitados muy especiales, finalmente, Aoshi y yo

Se hicieron las oraciones para los dioses a los que estaba consagrado el templo familiar y aplaudimos tres veces en señal de respeto, después, nos sentamos frente al altar donde intercambiamos el rosario ceremonial o Juzu que representa el circulo de la vida que comprende a los ancestros, nosotros mismos y nuestros futuros hijos

A continuación se efectuo el ritual de San san kudo, este consiste en tomar de las tazas Sakazuki, estas tazas representan a el cielo, la tierra y el ser humano

Cada cual tiene tres tazas en tamaño pequeño, mediano y grande, cada novio debia dar tres sorbos a las nueve tazas, cosa que sumado al no estar acostumbrada, a los nervios y al no haber ingerido alimento alguno desde el medio dia anterior me descompuso un tanto del estomago

Finalmente el sacerdote nos hizo pronunciar nuestros juramentos y no dio su bendición

Salimos del brazo y fuimos aplaudidos por los invitados que esperaban afuera

Segundos después la señora Shinomori me escolto a mis habitaciones donde me recuperaria un tanto del mareo y me cambiaria de ropa para la fiesta de bodas

Iba de vuelta a la boda cuando Aoshi nos intercepto y me llevo al estudio donde mi abuelo nos esperaba junto con el padre de Aoshi y algunos reperesentantes de ambos clanes

Fue ahí donde el abuelo nombro a Aoshi su heredero y decreto que será el nuevo líder del clan Makimashi apenas el muriese

Después, me llevo a un lado y me dijo:

-Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, cuentas conmigo

Trate de sonreirle para despejar cualquier sombra de duda, pero creo que no se fue muy convencido, volteo hacia Aoshi y dijo:

-Te he entregado a la heredera legitima del clan Makimashi, se que como hombre de honor honraras tu juramento de cuidarla lo mejor posible y procurar su felicidad

Después se dio la vuelta y salio, no sin antes acariciar mi mejilla y sonreirme

-Que seas feliz mi niña – dijo, beso mi frente y salio acompañado de los representantes del clan Makimashi

Cuando voltee estaba sola, rodeada de los miembros del clan Shinomori y de Aoshi

Fue el pequeño Kenta, el hermano menor de Aoshi el que se acerco a mi y me abrazo:

-Quiero ser el primero en darte la bienvenida a la familia

Su sonrisa y su actitud eran sinceras por lo que le sonreí con sinceridad, era bueno ver un rostro amable para variar

El señor Shinomori solo se limito a asentir y saludarme estoicamente, se veia que lo hacia por mera formalidad ya que Desde que nos reencontramos claro me quedo que y n era de su agrado

Iniciamos el viaje de bodas poco después del banquete, mi madre lloro cuando me vio vestida y lista con el vestido rojo que tena para el viaje, regalo de la dueña de la tienda en la que tantos años trabaje

Aoshi y yo abordamos el carruaje rumbo al puerto

Y yo

Yo temblaba ante las perspectivas que me esperaban

_**N/a: Una vez mas mil disculpas en la actualizacion del cronograma de actualizaciones**_

**_Mas que nada a SATSUKI HARU que ella si cumplio con su parte y llego al capitulo final de su historia y el lemon viene en el capiulo.. bueno, viendo el curso de la historia tu y los demas sabran cuando viene, es demasiado obvio no?_**

_**Y a RINKO INUKAI la deje con el mouse en la mano esperando, detesto que me baneran mi historia, pero que se va a hacer, estuve ese lunes de un humorcito.. mi linda historia no estuvo ni media hora y me la banearon y no podia despues entra a mi cuenta por una semana y... BUUUAAAAAAA TT**_

**_No te preocupes RINOA que sabras muy pronto como termina, y no creas, no te va adecxepcionar, alguien vera su negra suerte en esa historia, es que dos elementos de fuerte caracter, con un caracter de mecha corta.. BUMMMMM_**

****

**_ALI, la persona que adapto esta historia antes es Sakura Granger aqui mismo en poruqe digo el nombre y me arriesgo que vayan y lean la historia de ella y sepan el final?_**

**_Sencillo: Los cambios que le estoy haciendo son notables, guardo claro esta, la fidelidad a la trama en un gran porcentaje, hasta ahy dialogos que uso al caletre, pero en serio lo importante es el viaje y por eso la ambientacion y la profundizacion en algunos personajes _**

**_En esto AOSHMI SESHLIN tienes toda la razon, las novelas de esta autora se caracterizam por el predominio masculino sazonado por una buena dosis de resentimiento debido a celos, son el detonante para muchas de sus historias - averigue sobre la autora, ya que solo he leido uan sola novela de ella y una adpatacion y ese parece ser su estilo, su patron de escritura-, solo que en esta ocacion .. no se no pude evitar hacer que la protagonista en algun momentp le devolviera el golpe o por lo menos no fuera tan sumisa en algunas ocaciones .. es que da rabia _**

****

**_Mira MISAO, tu tocaya si que se lo piensa mejor no lo creas, no es de piedra la pobrecita y te imaginas a es e papacito haciendo una propuesta indecente, que un bebe, una guarderia entera se le monta al hombre que de desperdico solo que no lo han clonado, del resto... hay no me des cuerda_**

**_Lamentablemente BARBARA, no tengo contemplado que aparezcan los demas personajes de la serie, cierto que ya hice una adaptacion con ellos pero no lo tenia pensado pára esta, es que habia que ver qu epersonaje le iba que, iba querer darle mas protagonismo poruqe me gusta tal personaje y.. me hacia un ocho y este asunto se arreglaba_**

**_No, sencillamente no habra otros personajes de la serie .. hay un proyecto que los abarca, pero no ahora, ademas que crea un mejor atmosfera con estos dos tortolitos de pelea, y en cuianto quien le hara ver su suerte a quien, digamos que sera por turnos.. turnos muy entretenidos_**

_**AHORA**_

_**Una pregunta para ustedes**_

_**Subo de una todos los capítulos de la historia hasta el capitulo final o sigo el cronograma fijado para la semana anterior**_

_**No se que hacer, diganme**_

_**Atte**_

**RANDA1**


	4. Cumplimiento de la Primera Clausula

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Cumplimiento de la primera cláusula**_

Estabamos los dos en el coche rumbo al puerto, cada uno en su lado

Yo miraba por la ventana tratando de ignorarle, pero el dijo:

-Vas a tener que mejorar esa actitud Misao. No me gusta.

-Y crees que me importa algo lo que te gusta a ti?

-Te lo voy a enseñar gratis. Después de todo, hay una clausula especialmente importante que hay que cumplir. Y ahora ¿dónde estábamos?- me preguntó él acariciándome la mejilla, sus dedos seguian el controno de mi rostro y se detuvo en mi boca -tienes una boca muy provocativa Misao...

Me estremeci y un calor nacio en la boca de mi estomago. Poco a poco se cerrabnala distancia entre nosotros hasta que senti su beso

Aoshi recorrió mis labios con la punta de la lengua y yo eche mi cabeza hacia atrás. Un ansia desconocida iba creciendo en mi interior y, cuando él toco la curva de mi pecho a través de mi vestido, adentrando su mano y tocandolo, no pude evitarlo, gemí de placer ante el desconcertante contacto

Aoshi se apartó entonces.

-Hacer el amor en un coche realmente te ex­cita. O tal vez sea por mí esta vez, _¿_tú qué opi­nas?

Ante esas palabras, recupere el sentido y me aparte de él. En el incómodo silen­cio que siguió, Aoshi se rio.

-Tranquila, no pretendo consumar nuestro trato en el asiento de un coche

Nos volvimos a sumir en silencio, ya para que refutarle si el nunca creeria lo que le digo, el piensa lo peor de mi, lo ha hecho desde siempre y gracias a las intrigas de Mirai que en todo este tempo no ha cambiad para nada, ella fue la causante de la primera desavenecia de casados y no llevabamos ni una hora de casados

Juntos llegamos al salon de banquete y cada uno se dedico a atender a los invitados, Me quede helada cuando encontre frente a mi a Mirai con su cara tan lavada ofreciendome su mano en forma de saludo

La deje con la mano extendida y segui mi camino

-Tal vez podamos hablar más tarde —dijo en voz alta Mirai sonriendo y antes de alejarse.

-Cómo te atreves? - me dijo Aoshi al oído cuando me sente a su lado en la mesa- Cómo te has atrevido a insultar así a un miembro de mi familia?

Frunció el ceño, no estaba de buen humor y no tenia ganas de aguantar nada a nadie

-No me importa lo avergonzada que te pue­das sentir por ver de nuevo a Mirai – me regaño-, la tienes que saludar con el respeto y buena educa­ción que se merece!

-No – dije tajantemente.

-Qué quieres decir con eso de no? -me preguntó él incrédulo.

-Que no estoy avergonzada y que nada me va a obligar a ser una hipócrita por Mirai. Así que mantenla apartada de mí. Ella es una gran mentirosa y puede que yo no quiera ser una maleducada, pero puedo perder los estribos.

Creo que sorprendido por mi actitud desafiante, Aoshi no dijo nada más hasta que termino la comida

Si Aoshi se creía que se había casado con un felpudo, ya podía limpiarse los pies en otra par­te. Iba a descubrir que no me podía obligar a muchas cosas, y eso no le iba a gustar nada. In­cluso cuando yo había estado completamente enamorada de él, me había dado cuenta de su convicción instintiva de su Superioridad mascu­lina. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, él ha­bía dado por hecho que podía dictar la ley y que yo aceptaría naturalmente lo que él dijera.

-La verdad es que te prefiero sin maquillaje - me había dicho un día-, el aspecto natural...

Çon lo que no logró que yo dejara de ma­quillarme.

-Eres demasiado joven para ir a fiestas y no puedes beber. Tu abuelo no lo aprobaría, así que vas a tener que quedarte en casa.

-Entonces iré con Mirai – le habia dicho inocentemente.

**-**Ya te puedes olvidar de eso!

Esa había sido nuestra única pelea, horas antes de la ruptura final.

Y entonces, animada por Mirai, me aparecio en la salida nocturna de los chicos y¿qué había descubierto? Exactamente la razón por la que mi novio no quería que sa­liera.

Después de que terminara la comida fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales, entonces Kenta se acerco a mi una vez mas

El joven me miró muy seriamente

-Lamento que mi padre esté estropeando el día de tu boda.

-Lo mire extrañada, parece que en esta familia no todos me detestaban.. aun

-No soporto la forma en que se está com­portando y quiero que sepas que yo te doy de verdad la bienvenida a la familia, me pareces una buena persona, siempre me lo has parecido

-Gracias.

-Pero te agradecería que me dijeras lo que está pasando.

-Qué?

-Vamos, Misao- dijo -. Hace cuatro años, yo era un niño, pero ahora no lo soy.¿Por qué mi prima Mirai está actuando como si fuera tímida de repente y a qué viene todo ese secreto acerca de por qué rompisteis Aoshi y tú entonces? También me gustaría saber por qué mi padre me está avergonzando de esta forma hoy. Pero sobre todo, me gustaría saber por qué Aoshi les está permitiendo que te trate como lo está haciendo.

-Tal vez tu padre no aprueba mi procedencia -dije desesperada, Kenta me caia bien y no queria que se involucrara en este sordido asunto

Por suerte, Aoshi me había advertido de todo aquello. Naturalmente, Kenta sentía curiosidad por saber lo que había detrás de tan malos sentimientos en su familia, pero a ella le habría gustado que no le hablara de ello.

-No está nada contentos Misao -continuó haciendo referencia a su padre-. Pero solo porque tú eres hija de padre extranjero, no me trago esa. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que pensaba de la relación de Aoshi con Yayoi, su actitud me sorprende mas todavía -añadió sin darse cuenta de que me estaba hablando de una relación de Aoshi de la que yo no sabía nada.

Ese nombre no significaba nada para mi, no la conocia, pero me di cuenta de que haría mejor en no olvidarlo.

-Sabes, Kenta? No es nada raro que a los suegros no les gusten las novias de sus hijos.

-Estás tratando de consolarme, pero te ad­vierto que yo no me rindo fácilmente.

-Y yo no cedo fácilmente a mi novia, hermanito -dijo Aoshi rodeándome por la cintura y sacandome de allí

-Kenta está hablando demasiado y es muy indiscreto —dijo él.

Me di cuenta de lo tenso que estaba pero no entendia la razón.

-No es verdad -dije -. Y ahora perdóname.

Antes de que Aoshi pudiera hacer nada, esca­pe de sus brazos y me dirigió al aseo.

Estaba a poca distancia del cuarto de baño cuando se vio interrumpida por otra persona

poco deseada.

-Misao? -dijo Mirai cortándome el paso.

-Qué quieres?

-Antes éramos muy amigas -dijo la otra si­mulando sentirse herida.

-Guarda la actuación para alguien que no conozca tu idea de la amistad.

Mirai miró a su alrededor por si alguien la pudiera oír. Luego sonrió.

-Casi me morí del susto cuando fui invitada a la boda. Pensé que podía ser una trampa, pero cuando Aoshi me saludó como siempre, supe que estaba a salvo.

-A salvo?

Mirai se rio.

-Es evidente que él todavía no sabe lo que pasó realmente hace esa noche..

-De verdad?

Pero Mirai era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse engañar. Si Aoshi fuera consciente de las mentiras que había dicho su pri­ma, se habría enfrentado a ella.

-Se habrían abierto las puertas del infierno si Aoshi supiera lo que me inventé sobre ti y el pobre Jin. Así que, si se ha casado contigo sin saber la verdad, solo puede haberlo hecho para conseguir la fusin de clanes que tanto queria. Sigues queriendo conseguir a Aoshi a cualquier precio¿no¿Es que no tienes nada de orgullo?

-El suficiente como para no estar aquí intercambiando insultos contigo – dije empezando a volverme

Pero Mirai no había terminado todavía y se rio.

-Vaya un cambio para Aoshi. ¡Supongo que esta noche tendrá que cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que tú eres Yayoi – le escuche decir mientras me alejaba!.

Me refugie en el cuarto de baño. Me sentía mal y las manos me temblaban de la rabia, no importa que Aoshi no tuviese toda la verdad de lo sucedido aquella noche, no había cambiado nada finalmente, asi que me controle.

De cualquier forma, no quería que co­rriera el rumor de que el suyo era solo un matrimonio de conveniencia ya que le podría llegar a mi madre.

Saliendo del baño, Aoshi me llevo de la mano hacia la puerta de salida

-Ya es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos - decia

-Pero solo hemos estado un par de horas...

-Ya es bastante. Has hecho muy mal de no­via.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando...

-Sí, lo sabes

-Mira, si vas a estar jugando a las adivinanzas o ponerte de misterioso es tu problema, pero a mi me hablas claro

-Olvidalo, nos vamos ya, Así que ve a despedirte de tu madre.

- Pero ya te dije...

-Cuándo vas a escuchar lo que te digo yo a ti? En estos momentos, no soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Y eso?

-Hace cosa de un cuarto de hora, vi como mi prima Mirai hacía una segunda intentona para volver a ser amiga tuya. Y también la vi alejarse llorando ante tu rechazo. Luego, dijo que se sentía mal para poder marcharse

-Intrigante – dije para mis adentros- seguramente se dio cuenta que Aoshi nos habia visto hablar estaba claro que Mirai iba a causarme problemas siempre que tuviera oportunidad.

-Aoshi, eso no es cierto. Yo no le dije nada...

-Me aver­güenzo de ti. Pero no te preocupes por ello. No te voy a dejar que te relaciones con la gente de nuevo.

-Aoshi, no estás siendo justo. Ella...

-No tengo interés en oír tus excusas. Nos vamos

Nos despedimos de lso padres de Aoshi, el señor Shinomori apenas fue lo estrictamente amable como para gauradar las apariencias entanto la señora fue muy amable

Aoshi me dijo que solo su padre sabia la causa de nuestra ruptura anterior,-la version de Aoshi, claro-, a la señora Shinomori le evitaron los detalles

La noche anterior a la boda, hable con ella, estaba feliz por el amtrimonio de su hijo y juraba por su alma que era un matrimonio por amor, lo que siempre deseo ella para su prole

Ella en su juventud nunca llego a enamorarse, se caso con el hombre que le indico su familia y solo lo conocio el dia de la formalizacion del compromiso y encima solo lo saludo de lejos, despues e convirtio en la mujer sumisa que caminaba tres pasos detras de su esposo, no bubia la mirada y no hablaba si no le preguntaban o si su esposo no lo autorizaba

Creia que si volvia con su hijo Aoshi era porque lo queria y no por un compromiso impuesto

Pobre mujer, decidi callar porque no habia necesidad de lastimarla ostrandole la verdadera cara de su hijito

Y no la culpo, el muy maldito sabe muy bien aparentar lo que no es

A los dieciseis años, senti que me había enamorado completamente de Aoshi Shinomiri y no me había creído la suerte que tuve al ser aceptada en su grupo de ami­gos, ya que no tenía nada en común con ellos y, era muy tímida.

Ademas que estaba acomplejada por mi fisico de muchachito... y el que un hombre mayor - tenia 22 años-, y tan.. inteso y ..grandioso - asi pensaba en esa epoca-, como Aoshi se molestara en tener atenciones conmigo, mi corazon de muchachita no tenia defensa alguna

Ese verano en casa del abuelo, había entrado en un mundo muy distinto al mio habitual. Luego, me di cuenta de que me habían aceptado por su fa­milia y de que muchos de ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo era yo en vida real. Pero Aoshi era dis­tinto. No solo era atractivo, sino también mu­cho más maduro e inteligente que los demás.

Al principio de nuestra relación, a mi no se me había ocurrido que sus atenciones fueran a significar nada más que una demostración de su amabilidad. Entonces, Mirai me había dicho que mi abue­lo tenía intereses comunes con el padre de Aoshi y yo me senti humillada al pensar que mi abuelo tal vez le hubiera pedido a Aoshi quecuidara de mi.

Yo le había dicho varias veces que podía cuidar de sí misma.

Ante su insistencia, un día, en una fiesta que dio Jin, el mejor amigo de Aoshi en su casa, el me hizo caso y me dejó a solas y se dedicó a hablar y socializar con todas las demás, cosa que, sorprendentemente – me duele admitir- me fastidió bastante.

Jin encontró en el jardin

-Ya veoque Aoshi tiene otras cosas que hacer esta noche -mle dijo al verme con los ojos rojos de haber llorado-. Alguien debería haberte advertido de que a él le gusta la variedad. Pero se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea.

Nunca me había caído particularmente bien ese chico, pero no supe por qué hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era uno de los mejores amigos de Aoshi, pero estaba celoso de el, era más rico, más atractivo y más popular y mas habil en el combate que el

-Una buena idea?

-Por qué no nos divertimos un poco tú y yo?

-Qué clase de diversión? – pregunte en tono molesto, y no le habia dado confianza alguna para que me hablase en ese tono tan famliar

Sabía que a Jin le gustaba Mirai. Esta flirteaba con él, pero se negaba a salir con él.

-Sí, a mí también me interesaría saber la respuesta a eso -dijo Aoshi desde la puerta.

Sorprendido, Jin se volvió. Aoshi le dijo algo en voz baja que no pude escuchar y su amigo se puso colorado y nos dejó solos.

-Qué le has dicho? —le preguntó Olympia sintiéndose incómoda.

-Que le voy a arrancar la cabeza si te vuelve a decir algo así.

Paso muy rapido, Aoshi me agarró de una mano y me atrajo hacia sí decididamente Luego me besó. Leve, cariño­samente, sin la pasión que me hubiera ima­ginado que debiera haber en mi primer beso, pero aun así, fue como si el corazón se me para­ra por un momento.

-Eres mía —susurró él—. ¿Es que no lo sabes todavía?

-Tuya?

-Mi novia. Si no¿por qué te crees que he estado yendo contigo a todas partes?

-Yo creía que solo estabas siendo amable.

Aoshi se rió.

-Siempre hay una razón para ser.., amable.

Cuando le dije al abuelo las intenciones de Aoshi, sonrió ampliamente y, en ese momento, no le di importancia al hecho de que no se sorprendiera Ni tampoco sospeche nada de que mi relación con Aoshi se limitara a salir en grupos famliares y siempre manteniendo siempre distancia. De alguna manera, me dio cuenta de la frialdad de mi "amiga" Mirai, pero estaba demasiado enamorada como para prestarle atención a esas cosas.

Dado que solo llevabamos en relaciones seis sema­nas, me sorprendió mucho cuando Aoshi me pidió que nos casaramos

-Tú me gustas de verdad - me dijo él - Creo que, nos puede ir muy bien Tú eres una persona verdaderamente cariñosa. Y te gustan los niños y esas cosas.

Pero lo cierto es que me lo dijo cuando le estaban pocos días para la fecha señalada para mi regreso a casa. No me había dicho que me amara, pero esa propuesta de matrimonio me había animado a darlo por hecho y también eliminó todas mis reservas.

-Por supuesto, he hablado con tu abuelo -continuó él-. Cree que tal vez tú seas demasiado joven, pero yo le he dicho que esperaremos un tiempo prudencial para casarnos.

Pero la serpiente entró en mi Edén privado en la gran fiesta que dio el abuelo para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

-Me alegra tanto que los padres de Aoshi me hayan aceptado... -le dije a Mirai

-Y por qué no lo iban a hacer? No se me ocurre nadie en esta fiesta que no quisiera un alianza con la heredera del clan Makimashi

-Qué quieres decir?

-Es que no te cansas de hacer el papel de la pobre huérfana que no tiene donde caerse muerta¡ Todo el mundo sabe que Makiamshi te va a dejar todo a ti!

A la mañana siguiente, hable de eso con mi abuelo.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿A quién más tengo? - dijo él-. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar unirte a la familia Shinomori solo con lo puesto¿Crees que al pa­dre de Aoshi le gustaría ver a su primogénito atarse con la hija de un Gayjin sin algo que dulcifique un poco el trago?

-Pero... pero...

-Me siento orgulloso de poderte dar una dote y un nombre que este a su nivel. Es un buen matri­monio para ambas familias. Yo necesito que al­guien se haga cargo del clan cuando me retire y no se me ocurre ningún otro joven más prometedor que Aoshi Shinomori. Y ahora, en vez de hacemos la competencia, los dos clanes trabajaremos juntos.

Esa misma mañana, Mirai fue a la casa para disculparse por su actitud de la noche an­terior y me encontró pensativa.

-Las mujeres no nos solemos meter en esas co­sas. Pero, en nuestro mundo, el raigambre se casa con el raigambre -dijo Mirai encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes¡No eres precisamente la mujer mas bella de la tierra, pero tu abuelo te consiguió a Aoshi Shinomori

Pero lo tendría si no fuera la heredera de los Makimasi? Ese miedo me produjo una nueva inseguridad. La idea de que le importaba real­mente a Aoshi me estaba empezando a parecer muy inocente. Quise que Aoshi me lo asegurara más, pero no le hable de la gran dote que iba a aportar. Temia verme ante la posibilidad de una desagradable verdad. De cualquier manera, esa desagradable verdad se fue abriendo camino en mi mente...

Aoshi no me había dicho nada de amor

Cuando una noche le pedi una explicación por ese comportamiento tan contenido, Aoshi estalló airado, como si hubiera insul­tado su masculinidad.

-No seas tonta¿De dónde has sacado se­mejante idea ?

Me ruborice y musite:

-Yo solo me preguntaba... Quiero decir... Bueno, ya sabes.., me preguntaba por qué tú y yo no...

-Hemos de mantener las debidas distancias por­que yo te respeto como a mi futura esposa -res­pondió él secamente-. Si hubiese sido adecuadamente educada, no ten­dría que decirte esto.

No lo pude mirar. Por primera vez, él le pare­ció un desconocido y la estaba haciendo sentirse como nunca se habia sentido cuando alguien la critcaba por ser hija de extranjero y no haber sido criada como Japonesa, por mucho que su mente le dijera que ella no tenia de que avergonzarse

- Pero todo se solucinara al respecto, como esposa del jefe de un clan tendras responsabilidades y debes prepararte

-Supón... supón que que nos ca­samos y que descubrimos que no puedo satisfacerte en ese aspecto, que no doy la talla...

Aoshi me solto y me vio con mirada severa.

-Por supuesto que lo lograras, eres una Makimashi, Qué te pasa hoy?

Aleje esos recuerdos de mi mente cuando el carruaje llego al puerto

Cuando trate de bajar del coche, Aoshi me tomó en brazos, me subio al barco y me metió dentro de la cabina.

Un hombre mayor con uniforme de capitán nos dio la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa

-Mañana te enseñaré todo el barco, si quieres -me dijo.

Luego me miró de arriba abajo con una mirada que me lleno de temor y añadió:

-Eres una novia preciosa.

-Por favor! Guarda esos cumplidos para las demás.

-Perdona?

-Ya me has oído —respondi mirándolo desafiante.

-Hoy tú te has transformado en mi esposa por si lo olvidastes...

-Sí, pero no es necesario para mí compartir la cama contigo.

-Muy bien -dijo él secamente y se alejó -vienes?

Así que ahora ibamos a alguna otra parte-pense

-No vas a poder volver a cambiar de opinión -me dijo él cuando lo alcance.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la cubierta donde había tres hom­bres trabajando en él y, cuando nos vieron, se nos acercaron

Aoshi hablo en privado con uno de ellos, el hombre puso cara de sorpresa y asintió.

Luego volvió a darles instrucciones a los demás.

-Vamos a ver lo valiente que eres - me dijo. Vas a ser el hazmerreír de la gente y la causante de una tragedia

-A qué te refieres?

-Si te devuelvo y te arrojo a los de pies de tu abuelo, eso sorprenderá a muchos de nuestros invitados, y te juro, cumplire mi promesa de retarlo a duelo a el y a todo el clan, estoy en mi derecho de devolverles a una novia que se niega a consumar el matrimonio.

No podia dar crédito a mis oídos y lo mire boquiabierta. Él no había levantado la voz ni se le notaba enfadado. Simplemente ha­blaba como si me estuviera describiendo algo inevitable.

-No puedes decirlo en serio.

-Y por qué no? Estás tratando de engañar­me a pocas horas de la boda. Hemos hecho un trato y ahora estás intentando echarte atrás. Pero te has equivocado de hombre.

-No te permitiría cometer semejante barbaridad.

-Te llevaría a rastras.

-Estás loco

-Y qué tendría que perder? Si tú rompes los términos de nuestro acuerdo, yo también me vería en las últimas. No permitire que mi honor n el de mi familia sea sometido a tal afrenta por una niñita como tu

-Todo esto es una locura -dije tratando de apelar a su racionalidad—. Así que me queda­ré a bordo y haré como si todo fuera normal en el matrimonio. ¿Quién va a saber que no es así?

-No tengo tiempo para hablar con tramposas.

-No estás siendo justo.

-Cuándo he dicho yo que juegue limpio, pense que te habia quedado claro

-Tú me obligaste a aceptar las condiciones y este matrimonio. Me chantajeaste amena­zándome

-Ya lo sé. Pero primero hablemos de tus pe­cados. Tú viniste a mí y me suplicaste que me casara contigo.

-No supliqué!

-Sí lo hicistes

-No tiene que ser así entre nosotros – suplique

-A mí me gusta así -me contradijo sin du­dar.

Mire el coche que el hombre traia ya preparado, era ya inevitable cualquier ntento de razonar con Aoshi, esa noche el me obligaria a…, derrotada, volvi y me dirigi de nuevo al camarote.

-Me gustaría ver mi habitación.

Cuando llege al camarote, vi con alivio que, al por lo menos, Aoshi no pretendía compartirla conmigo

En un gran espejo vi escritas unas palabras:

¡Compite si puedes sucia gayjin!

Competir con qué?

Pero entonces vi una sola foto de una preciosa mujer. La fotografia tenia escrito el nombre de Yayoi Fuji

Me aparte de la foto como si quemara, pero al final no pude resistir y la mire detenidamente era una joven hermoisa, de talla menuda pero de cuerpo mas desarrollado que el suyo, era elegantemente Japonesa, del tipo que le gustaban a Aoshi

Por qué me senti tan mal?. Así que la tal Yayoi tenía gente a bordo del barco. Al­guien de la tripulación debía de haber dejado el mensaje y la fotografia. Entonces recorde lo que me había dicho Mirai sobre Yayoi ese mismo día. ¿Sería posible que hubiera sido Mirai no Yayoi la que quisiera molestarme en mi noche de bodas?

Y como podría competir con la que aparecía en la revista?

Y porque estaba pensando que competiria con alguna mujer por Aoshi?

Por suerte, no era competitiva. La ex novia o lo que fuera de Aoshi no era asunto mio, así que no quise perder más tiempo pensando en quién po­día haber sido el responsable de ese desagrada­ble mensaje.

Empece a quitarme el vestido para ir a dormir.

Estaba a medias cuando se abrio la puer­ta. Me volvi dispuesta a regañar a quien fuera mientras sujetaba el vestido por delante con las manos. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habría que­dado desnuda hasta la cintura.

Aoshi estaba dentro de la habitación.

Mi mente se quedo en blanco en ese momento y temblé como nunca habia temblado en mi vida

-He venido para preguntarte si necesitabas algo -dijo él en voz baja.

-Necesitar algo?- le pregunte agitadamente.

Él me estaba mirando muy atentamente e, in­voluntariamente, hice lo mismo. Aoshi siempre habia sido el hombre mas atractivo que habia conocido en mi vida

-Pero en este momento, otras cosas me vienen a la mente —afirmó él mientras enytraba y cerraba la puertra tras de si

-Perdón? —murmurecon las rodillas temblándome.

-Pareces una doncella de las aguas...

Ese solo comentario me hizo ruborizar y desvie la mirada

-Mírame - me ordenó .

Lo hice sin querer, el sonido de su voz era hipnotizante y me sorprendi al ver el deseo reflejarse intensamente en su mirada, un deseo que nunca habia visto y que ahora me hacian sentir como un ave frente a la mirada de la serpiente

-Vete – le dije tratando de no perdeer la poca compostura que me quedaba

-De verdad crees que estoy dispuesto a dejarte marcharme en este estado?

Comenzo a quitarse la ropa

-Ni tú puedes ser tan cruel -añadió.

-Yo¿Cruel? – dije en tanto veia como el dejaba al descubierto su pecho y la sensación calida de mi estomago se extendio a todo mi cuerpo tensandolo

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Cuando eramos novios hace cuatro años y tú jugabas a hacerte la virtuosa y presumías de tu inocencia a cada oportunidad que se te presentaba, para mí era una completa agonía. ¡Estaba lleno de un deseo insoportable y no podía hacer nada al respecto¿No te dice eso nada?

Estaba pasmada por que él me hubiera encontrado atractiva en esos días. Eso iba en contra de todo lo que había creído hasta enton­ces.

-Me mantenías constantemente excitado. No podía dormir cada vez que estaba contigo. Mis fantasías sobre lo que íbamos a hacer cuando nos casáramos incluso me avergonza­ban a mí mismo. Fue un tormento. Algo realmente doloroso.

-No. Tú no podías sentir eso...

-Y no pretendo sufrir de nuevo de la misma manera -añadió él mientras se acerco y me ro­deaba por detrás con los brazos -. Porque tú también me deseas.

El bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios contra mi hombro, algo que incendió a mi cuerpo traidor que respondia a sus caricias

-Qué sentido tiene mentir ahora acerca del pasado?

-Yo no miento! – decia jadeante

Me siguió besando hasta detrás de la ore­ja, produciendome cosquillas y me temblaron las piernas, si no fuese por su abrazo, hubiese caido

-Necesito oir que tú también lo sentias. Que solo te contuvo el temor a que no me casa­ra contigo o que pudieras perder tu preciosa he­rencia.

Su voz, su toque, solo atinaba agemr al sentir sus manos

-Misao...

Cerre los ojos fuertemente, tratando de controlarme. Pero, aun así, la tentación fue mas fuerte. En ese momento, no hubo nada más importante que la sensación del cuerpo de Aoshi pegado al mio. Que importaba como habiamos llegado ahí, o quien dijo o hizo que, lo que importaba era que lo que sentia por el aun vivia, una verdad que me aplasto determinatemente

-Te has equivocado en todo —dije.

-No me he equivocado en nada. Hace cuatro años, tú jugaste conmigo -Cuando él apartó mis brazos, no mee re­sisti, me volteo y quedamos de frente y mi vestido cayo por completo al suelo

La vergüenza y la excitación se apodera­ron de mi a la vez. Ningún hombre la había visto así hasta entonces

Mire a Aoshi que me contemplaba con un brillo predador en sus ojos y yo cerre los mios, era ya inevitable que sucediera lo que tenia que suceder

_**N/a:**_

_**El lemon para el siguiente capitulo,seeeeee soy mala, y bueno, respondanme lo que pregunte en el capitulo anterior, si?**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Chaup**_

_**Randa1**_


	5. Ejecución del contrato

**Capitulo 3**

DOS CAPITULOS

El final lo reservo para después, quiero pulirle algo

Espero que les guste

Randa1

**Ejecución del contrato**

Estaba sola, realmente sola, no en el sentido estricto del hecho de que no había nadie con en la habitación además de mi, y estemos claros, este no era un viaje de bodas normal

Entonces .. porque tendría que ser anormal el hecho que este sola?

Y porque no puedo evitar que estas lagrimas dejen de correr?

Suspiro pesadamente y me voltee en la cama, veo el cielo a través de la claraboya del barco y el día es hermoso

El cielo es azul, las gaviotas están volando.. el mundo sigue viviendo fuera de este lugar

Y yo no voy a sumirme en la depresión, no mas…

Me levanto de la cama, me envuelvo en una sabana y entro al tocador para darme un baño caliente

Dentro de la tina cierro los ojos para tratar de disminuir el dolor de cabeza que me esta haciendo pulsar la frente

Aun tengo los nervios a flor de piel, aun tengo la piel sensible

Aun me parece sentir que sus manos están….

No quiero pensar mas en eso, no deseo pensar mas en eso

Fue algo demasiado cruel, por un instante volví a ser esa adolescente crédula que pensaba que existían los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas o los caballeros de brillante armadura

O la utopía de un hombre decente

Por eso dicen: Hombre, tu nombre es rata y tú apellido perro

Con el perdón de los roedores y los caninos por la degradación

Saben, hasta pienso que debería ir y agradecer a Mirai el que mi boda con ese.. sujeto se haya retrasado cuatro años, mas tiempo de libertad y menos tiempo atado a …

A quien engaño, estoy mal, estoy triste y todo se debe a ese cretino

No sol en mi orgullo femenino, también en el aspecto emocional

La estupida Misao de hace cuatro años nunca se fue, sigue aquí y ahora esta en esta bañera sufriendo una de las peores decepciones

Esta bien, ya mi orgullo esta apaleado sin remedio y como ya toque fondo, no me queda mas que reconocerlo

Si, me gusta Aoshi Shinomori, no llamaría a este sentimiento amor, no es tan intenso como creo que debería ser

Pero eso si, esta mas alla del simple gustar lo suficiente , mas allá como para dejarme llorando por su ausencia

Lo suficiente mas allá como para ilusionarme con la idea tonta y hacerme contemplar con agrado la idea de hacer de este trato algo mas permanente y .. real, un matrimonio real

Lo suficiente mas allá como para crearme el cuadro de un hogar, una familia y a el como compañero

Ok, ok, seré brutalmente sincera:

Creo que aun no se me ha pasado el enamoramiento de chiquilla

Maldición

Y me di cuenta de la peor manera, con el en la cama, en el momento en que se suponía que debía ser mas indiferente, mas fuerte

En el momento que debía estar consciente que lo que ahí ocurría era un trato de negocios, simple y estrictamente negocios

Nada personal

Entonces porque me ilusione?

Entonces porque deje que la decepción me devastara?

Por estupida, porqué mas?

Me sumerjo en la bañera hasta por encima de la cabeza, para ver si la falta de aire borra de mis recuerdos aquella noche.. si tan solo no lo recordara ….

-**_Espectacular -dijo él sinceramente._**

**_Misao observó entonces cómo el le abarcaba con las manos los senos que ella siem­pre había despreciado._**

**_Estaba claro que le gustaban sus formas y empezó a acariciarle los pechos con los pulgares._**

**_-Aoshi..._**

**_-Sí, Aoshi... -repitió él-, al único al que llamaras …_**

**_Con mano segura, él le quitó el vestido y lo dejó en el suelo a sus pies. Ella se vio entonces con las medias de seda, el liguero azul y las bragas que le había regalado su madre._**

**_-Definitivamente, ha merecido la pena espe­rar -dijo él tomándola en brazos y besándola antes de dejarla sobre la cama-. Ahora dime que no me deseas, que no lo quieres._**

_**Pero ella no lo pudo hacer.**_

**_-No puedo -murmuró, sorprendida por el poder de lo que estaba sintiendo._**

**_Aoshi sonrió de una manera que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Luego, se termino de quitar la camisa revelando su magnífico torso esculpido magníficamente en sus años de entrenamiento. Incluso las profundas cicatrices también resultado del entrenamiento y una que otra herida de combate de cuando fue soldado lo hacían verse espectacular. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando se bajó los pantalones,. Sintió como un sudor frió le crecía en la boca del estomago. Al contrario que ella, él no parecía nada inhibido y se movía con la armonía de un atleta. Le gustó mirarlo; siempre le había gustado hacerlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que a pesar de sus nervios, deseaba y temía con intensidad lo que iba a ocurrir._**

**_Cómo podía haberla atraído algún otro hombre después de Aoshi, de ninguna manera, eso explicaba el porque no había tomado en serio nunca proposición alguna de ningún pretendiente?_**

**_Él la había traicionado y, seguramente, lo volvería a hacer, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento._**

**_-Por qué te has quedado tan callada? -le preguntó él._**

**_Misao se dio cuenta entonces de que se había quedado desnudo del todo. Todo sobre lo que siempre había sentido curiosidad lo tenía a la vista. ._**

**_-Cua1quiera diría que no has visto nunca a un hombre desnudo! -dijo él riendo-. ¿O es que descubriste hace ya tiempo que a algunos hombres les gusta que te hagas la tímida?_**

**_-Eso no tiene gracia!_**

**_Aoshi se tumbó a su lado y la tomó en sus bra­zos._**

**_-Me he pasado, pero aquí hay algo que no entiendo._**

**_Ella pensó que estaba más nerviosa de lo que él se había esperado. Aoshi se recostó contra las almohadas y la llevó con él; sus senos apre­tados contra su pecho._**

**_-En la cama no soy un monstruo -murmuró él respirando el perfume de sus cabellos_**

**_-No?._**

**_-No, así que deja de temblar._**

_**La besó apasionadamente Luego, pasó los labios a uno de sus pezones y ella tragó saliva.**_

**_-Quiero que esto te guste -dijo él-. Quiero que sea lo mejor que hayas hecho nunca._**

**_La sensación de las manos de él sobre los senos y sus expertas caricias la volvían loca. Luego él masajeo su zona intima y ella casi se desmayó de placer._**

**_-Por favor -gimió._**

**_Ella se retorcía ante esa exploración tan íntima. El ardor que sentía en su interior era terrorífico ahora. No podía respirar, hablar ni nada que no fuera sen­tir._**

**_Como un posesivo dios oscuro, Aoshi se tumbó sobre ella entre sus piernas abiertas._**

**_-Estás tan ansiosa, tan fuera de control... ¡ Ahora sé por fin lo fácil que debió de ser para Jin hacerte el amor .. ser el primero como debí haberlo sido yo!_**

_**El tono de su voz más que las palabras fue lo que hizo que ella abriera los ojos. pero de to­das formas, no había entendido todo lo que le había dicho él.**_

**_-Qué pasa? -gimió._**

**_-Nada – susurro besándola mientras continuaba su exploración y retiraba la ropa intima de Misao- eres perfecta.._**

_**Luego, le metió las manos por detrás y la penetró de un poderoso empujón. Un segundo más tarde, ella sintió un agudo dolor y se le es­capó un grito.**_

**_Aoshi se quedó quieto, se levantó sobre ella y maldijo - Masaka!-. Luego la miró intensamente._**

**_-Esto no puede ser!_**

**_El dolor ya se le estaba pasando a Misao y pudo relajar los tensos músculos._**

**_-No puedes ser virgen!_**

**_-Aoshi, por favor..._**

_**Él apretó los dientes y siguió moviéndose. La sensación fue tan placentera que a ella se le escapó otro grito. La tormenta de deseo conti­nuó como si no hubiera habido interrupción al­guna.**_

_**Y aquello fue como ella nunca se lo había imaginado. Atrapada en el ritmo primitivo que él dirigió, se sintió cada vez más excitada y el placer cada vez alcanzó más altura. Cuando llegó a la cima, se estremeció oleada tras olea­da.**_

**_Después, se quedó simplemente anonadada. Estaba muy cerca de Aoshi, con una curiosa sen­sación de paz y tranquilidad. Él le dio un suave beso en la frente, como una caricia. Le gustaba tanto estar en sus brazos... en esa intimidad que no había conocido antes... De repente recordó que Aoshi se había dado cuenta de que él era su primer amante. Ella no había pensado en la posibilidad de que eso pudiera cambiar su re­lación. Pero se le ocurrió que ahora acepta­ría que ella no lo había engañado con Jin y sonrió y su corazón latió de pura alegría._**

**_Aoshi hizo entonces un movimiento súbito que la pilló por sorpresa y se levantó de la cama._**

**_-Sorpresa, sorpresa. Y, por supuesto, tú no me previniste de que iba a ser el primero. Sin duda, te imaginaste que, al ser virgen, técnica­mente hablando, eso lo dejaba todo claro._**

**_Misao se sentó y se tapó con la sábana, desconcertada por lo que él acababa de decir, de repente la atmósfera de intimidad y seguridad había desaparecido y se sintió avergonzada_**

**_-No me extraña que estuvieras tan callada en la cama. ¿Creías que ahora me iba a arrojar a tus pies suplicándote que me perdonaras?_**

**_-La verdad es que no sé de lo que me estas hablando - dijo Misao volteando el rostro y bajando la mirada, tratando que el llanto que pugnaba por salir no se notara en su voz_**

**_-Esto no cambia nada. Está claro que Mirai los interrumpió a Jin y a ti antes de que pudieran aprovechar el momento. Pero eso no hace que tú seas inocente. Aun así me traicionaste y deshonraste. ¡Te comportaste como una puta sin remordimien­tos!_**

**_A Misao la afectó mucho esa nueva inter­pretación de los hechos, estaba humillada y furiosa y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de una posible realidad que destruía todos los castillos en el aire que formo hace pocos instantes_**

**_-Tú me odias de verdad -susurró._**

**_-Y qué te esperabas después de lo que hi­ciste? Nos cubriste de vergüenza a todos._**

**_-Pero tú... acabas de hacer el amor..._**

**_-Crees que esto ha sido hacer el amor? Solo he consumado nuestro trato - Misao sintió como le apuñalaba el corazón-, aún me sigues volviendo loco de excitación, pero lo que hemos compartido ha sido sexo. Y, como bonus extra, los dos hemos disfrutado de la experiencia, pero no busques más que eso de mí. Ahora tienes el mismo aspecto que cuando te pillaron con Jin. No tienes ninguna leal­tad y menos principios. Eso es lo que menos me gusta de ti._**

**_Misao levantó la barbilla y murmuro fríamente:_**

**_-Espero haberme quedado embarazada - le espeto con rabia-, Todo esto me parece muy aburrido. Aquí estás tú, con veinte y tantos años, y sigues atado a un pasado que yo dejé atrás hace años, junto con otras cosas infantiles._**

**_Aoshi la miró furioso._**

**_-Ten cuidado con como peleas. Ya ha sufrido por ti demasiada gente y no tengo la menor intención de que lo vuelvas a hacer._**

**_Él abandonó la habitación. Ella se levantó, recogió toda la ropa que se había dejado y la tiró por la puerta. Se quedó en medio de la ha­bitación, desnuda y temblando. Tiró de la sába­na y se envolvió en ella. Luego, se arrojo sobre la cama y lloro todo lo que tenia adentro, era la única manera de tranquilizarse _**

_**Pero ni aun así pudo evitar recordar el día, en que se había complicado todo.**_

_**Esa mañana, Mirai le había pedido que fuera de compras con ella.**_

**_-No me puedo creer la forma en que te man­da Aoshi —le dijo Mirai mientras se tomaban un te-, ese comportamiento no lo he visto en ningún miembro del clan con su esposa .. bueno, solo en el tío, será entonces que es de familia.. pero no te imagino a ti tan sumisa como mi tía_**

**_-No es así, solo que es algo.. posesivo y en cierta manera me halaga.. muestra lo que me quiere y lo importante que soy_**

**_-Yo no lo creo, el te trata mas como un objeto, una propiedad_**

_**-No es verdad**_

**_-Aha, y como se pone cada vez que te ve hablar con alguien sin su aprobación, como llamarías a eso?_**

_**-Celos?**_

**_-Pues son los celos mas hipócritas del mundo si el te prohíbe hacer cosas que no son ni la sombra de lo que hace cuando sale con sus amigos. Por ejemplo, los planes que tiene para divertirse esta noche. Si yo estuviera compro­metida con un tipo tan atractivo como él, y si fuera verdad lo que el proclama a los cuatro vientos de sus "sentimientos", no iría a donde va a ir hoy_**

_**-Y a donde se supone que va hoy?**_

**_-Soy una dama y no hablo de esos lugares,. Pero sol pídele que te lleve con el esta noche y veras_**

**_Al principio, la idea no le hizo mucha gracia a Misao. Cuando Aoshi la fue a ver esa tarde, ella le pidió ir con él. Cuando él se negó, le dijo que saldría entonces con Mirai._**

**_-De eso nada —respondió él—. A su familia tampoco le gustaría. _**

**_-Pero acabas de decirme que no puedo ir contigo esta noche._**

**_-Es una fiesta de chicos¿de acuerdo?_**

**_Eso fue lo que produjo su primera discusión. Después, Misao llamó inmediatamente a Mirai y esta le sugirió que los seguirían para ver que hacían_**

**_Dudo en aceptar su idea . Pero después le pareció una travesura divertida, pero cuando el taxi las dejó en el club, lo que más quería Misao era marcharse y no seguir adelante, ella confiaba en Aoshi._**

**_Se encontraron a Jin, evidentemente muy bebido, sentado solo a una mesa. Cuando Misao le preguntó sorprendida dón­de estaban los demás, él murmuró algo sobre que se habían trasladado la fiesta a un cuarto mas privado señalando con su cabeza la cortina que llevaba a la zona de privados_**

**_Misao miro estupefacta a una sorprendida Mirai, y vacilante, fue tras la cortina_**

**_-Que no sea verdad, que no sea verdad – rezaba mientras traspasaba la cortina y caminaba por el pasillo y ahí en una de las habitaciones encontró a Aoshi gimiendo mientras recostaba embestía con pasión a una mujer recostados contra la pared, la besaba y acariciaba con una pasión que nunca le había demostrado a ella_**

_**Misao salio corriendo del lugar, Jin y Mirai la siguieron y la encontraron vomitando en a calle, llorando arrodillada en el suelo**_

**_-Quién es esa? -pregunto- recuperándose_**

**_-Una de tantas – respondió Jin-, es la segunda de esta noche y el es cliente asiduo de este lugar. Vamos – dijo Jin levantando a Misao-, salgamos antes de que él nos vea, en casa después le pides una explicación y podrán hablar sobre lo que han de hacer. ¡No puedes montar una escena aquí!_**

**_Misao estaba como atontada. Casi habían salido cuando Mirai se detuvo y le preguntó:_**

**_-Dime¿te ha gustado ver cómo se divierte Aoshi?_**

**_-Perdona?_**

**_-Quieres saber lo que Aoshi piensa realmente de ti? Me lo ha contado. Piensa que eres una niña estupida estúpida, sin ninguna gracia ni educación¡pero que vales tu peso en oro!_**

**_A Misao se le hizo un nudo en el estóma­go._**

**_-Es bueno que sepas toda la verdad antes que tomes una decisión, tu abuelo y el padre de Aoshi acordaron su matrimonio antes incluso de que tú lle­garas, por eso la invitación a que pasaras una temporada con el después de la larga ausencia. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¡Sin tu futura herencia no eres nada! Si Aoshi necesita consolarse con chicas más atractivas¿quién lo puede culpar, tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso_**

**_Sorprendida por semejante revelación y por la malicia de su su­puesta amiga, Misao salió corriendo para llorar a gusto lejos de esos seres hostiles. Deambulo por varias horas cuando llegando a su casa, alguien le agarro por el hombro. Ella se quedó helada pensando que sería algún asaltante. Pero era Jin._**

**_-No quería hacer esto, pero aquí estoy de to­das maneras -dijo él con voz de borracho Es­tás incordiando a todo el mundo, solo has venido para arruinarlo todo_**

**_-Métete en tus asuntos._**

**_Jin se rió sin humor._**

**_-Pero esto es asunto mío¿no lo ves? Mi pa­dre dice que nuestro clan bajara su prestigio y poder si el clan Shinomori y el Makimashi se unen. Cambiaria el balance de poder. Juntos serian demasiado poderosos._**

**_-No creo que eso vaya a suceder ahora - le respondió Misao antes de acelerar el paso y continuar su marcha_**

**_Jin la siguió, y repentinamente, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso_**

**_Y entonces aparecieron Misao, el señor Makimashi y Aoshi._**

**_El señor Makimashi se adelanto y abofeteo a Misao con fuerzas haciéndola caer, Aoshi tenia agarrado por la camisa a Jin al que estrello contra la pared y luego golpeo en el estomago hasta dejarlo arrodillado en el suelo_**

_**Fue Mirai la que detuvo a Aoshi de golpear hasta matar a Jin y se lo llevo**_

**_-Recoge tus cosas- ordeno Akito a su nieta-, te devuelves a casa de tu madre_**

**_Misao no atinaba a reaccionar, miro a Aoshi que la veía con odio y se alejo sin decir nada, solo dijo al señor Makimashi ignorando por completo a Misao:_**

_**-En este momento doy por terminado el compromiso – y se marcho sin mirar a una Misao en estado de Shock**_

**_El señor Makimashi ni se digno a ver a su nieta, solo entro a la casa y cerro la puerta tras de el dejando a Misao en la calle_**

**_Misao estuvo como ida unos instantes hasta que la risa cínica de Mirai la trajo a la realidad, esta se reía de ella mientras ayudaba a Jin a incorporarse, estos después e acercaron a ella y le dijeron con acentuado cinismo:_**

_**-La pobre Misao no quiere que la ayudemos?**_

_**-Parece que necesitaras donde pasar la noche**_

**_-Márchense¡Los dos! —gritó Misao._**

**_-No he terminado todavía dijo Mirai resumando sus intenciones-, Pero Aoshi y tú sí. Te lo puedo prometer. Y por si se te ha ocurrido pensar en perdonarlo, voy a ir y a contarle como los vi a ti y a Jin pasándose­lo bien muy juntitos._**

**_-Lo siento -dijo Jin. Es un montaje as­queroso, pero no nos has dejado otra opción._**

**_-Por qué … hicieron algo como esto? -le preguntó Misao a Mirai _**

**_-Eres tonta? -respondió la otra en voz baja, para que Jin no la oyera-. Aoshi y yo estábamos empezando a estar muy unidos hasta que apareciste tú. ¿Con quién te crees que va a terminar cuando tú hayas desaparecido?_**

**_Para Misao, aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se marchó andando de allí y se dirigió a un parque cercano, donde pasó la noche en un banco._**

**_Cuando llegó a casa a las siete de la mañana siguiente, la estaban esperando Aoshi y su abue­lo. No le importó que ellos se creyeran la ver­sión de Mirai. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era volver a su casa cuanto antes y alejarse de ese lugar infesto de alimañas .. y de la traición de Aoshi._**

Cuando salí del baño, me maree. Fue al en­volverme en una toalla, pero perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo y grite.

-Dios mío!

Esa fue la primera noticia de la entrada de Aoshi en el baño, junto con la orden de que no me moviera. Luego, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo verificando si estaba herida.

-Es que no has tenido ya bastante de eso? – le gruñí apartándolo, no quería que me tocara.. nunca mas

-Puedes haberte roto algo. Te oí gritar...

-Vete!

-Te voy a poner cómoda aquí en el suelo y luego voy a llamar a un médico.

-Eso sería una tontería.

Apoye las manos en el suelo y me levante lentamente. Me di cuenta de que no me había hecho daño, pero la cabeza seguía dándo­me vueltas.

Aoshi se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba en rea­lidad y me sujetó mientras vomitaba en el retrete.

Se estaba comportando como un auténtico príncipe cuando a lo que me hubiera gus­tado era que me dejara en paz. Me pasó un paño húmedo por la frente y me murmuró co­sas que parecieron frases de preocupación

-Estoy borracha

-No, te has mareado por le movimiento del barco. Debería haber pensado en ello. Voy al botiquín a por algo que te haga sentir mejor.

Me llevó de vuelta a la cama, me envolvió en una toalla y luego me arropó con el edredón

Cinco minutos más tarde, reapareció con un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Se sentó en la cama a mi lado mientras me la tomaba.

-Ahora me pondré mejor, ya me puedes dejar.

-No, me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

Entonces, le pregunte algo que me intri­gaba.

-Si me deseabas tanto hace tiempo¿por qué no hiciste nada, porque nunca me lo demostraste?

-Soy un hombre de honor y tu estabas destinada a ser mi esposa, cualquier cosa que sucediera entre nosotros debía ser después del matrimonio. Yo no quería ser responsable de causar otra ruptura familiar, ni te quería a ti lejos. ¿Quieres alguna otra razón?

Misao estaba tan desconcertada por la fa­cilidad con la que él me estaba ofreciendo esas explicaciones, que no dije nada. Y también lo estaba por que Mirai me había mentido. Él me encontraba atractiva. Y mucho. Lo que pasaba era que, entonces, él solo seguía las reglas del juego social, aunque eso no lo exentaba de la traición cometida

Me quede dormida sin darme cuenta y, cuan­do desperté, me sorprendí al ver a Aoshi apenas a unos centímetros de mi mirándome intensamente.

-En qué estás pensando? – pregunte susurrando.

Él hizo una mueca.

-En Jin.

-Qué raro!- ironice

-Nos criamos juntos, yo le tenía aprecio. Cuando murió, me sentí como si lo hubiera abandonado.

-Murió? —pregunte sorprendida—. ¿Cuándo?

-Se suicido pocas se­manas después de que tú te marcharas. Al parecer se le vio pocas veces sobrio des­pués de esa noche. No creo que pudiera soportar lo que había hecho, mas de una vez me pidió perdón en medio de su ebriedad por no poder evitar ser un ser tan bajo y sin honor

-Así que también me culpas por eso.

-No, no te culpo.

Pero no era verdad, no le creí. Me sentí vacía por dentro. Jin había sido el cómplice de Mirai. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de en lo que se metía? Tuvo que estar muy borracho o muy enamorado para hacer su papel según los planes de Mirai. Era terriblemente triste. Y si le contaba ahora a Aoshi que su amigo había preparado deli­beradamente la ruptura por los medios más de­sagradables posibles, seguro que se enfadaría más todavía conmigo. Sentía que él veía más a Jin como víctima del pecado que como pe­cador.

-Mucho dolor siguió a esa noche -dijo él-. Mirai tuvo una terrible depresión y, durante un tiempo, la familia estuvo preocupada por ella. Estaba preocupada por Jin, por su habito de beber descontroladamente, se le notaba.

-Seguro... – y añadí mentalmente-, preocupada porque el o nadie la descubriera

-Tú piensas que ella debió mentir para protegerte porque eran amigas, pero la leal­tad familiar siempre es más importante.

Eso era mas de lo que podía soportar y le grite a la cara:.

-Mirai mintió, lo mismo que Jin. Los dos tenían sus razones que tu pareces no querer ver.

Aoshi me miró fríamente.

-Solo hay una cosa que no me encaja.

-Cuál?

-Ninguna mujer habría dejado de de­fender su reputación. ¿Por qué no dijiste que seguías siendo virgen cuando nos vimos al día siguiente?

Misao lo miró incrédula.

-Estás de broma. ¿De verdad te crees que seguías importándome tanto como para rebajarme a ese nivel, que trataría o que debería de excusarme con un traidor sin principios doble cara como tu que se acuesta con cuanta ramera se encuentra?

-Así que me viste esa noche y fue por venganza por lo que te fuiste con Jin¿no?

Estaba que estallaba a gritar y a punto de abalanzármele encima, pero irritada, me controle y le di la espalda, pero Aoshi me lo impidió poniéndome una mano en el brazo.

-Lo cierto es que recuerdo muy pocas cosas de esa noche.

-Perdón?

Estaba borracho.. y drogado, los chicos me dieron a probar por primera vez opio y perdí el control de mis acciones. Si me viste con esa mujer, debió de ser poco después de que probara el opio, no era consciente de lo que hacia y fue la única vez

Asentí lentamente escuchando su explicación, era de no creerse tanto descaro

-El señor Inocente, el señor Limpio. Que pensarían si supieran que eres un asiduo de burdeles y de casas de opio? Sa­bes? Puede que mi madre y los demás se tragaran ese cuento del niño bueno engañado, pero yo soy menos crédula. Es mas, si llego a salir embarazada deberé tener cuidado, no sea que el niño nazca deforme por tu adicción al opio, dicen que eso es común que suceda

Aoshi frunció el ceño.

-Estás diciendo que no me crees, es que piensas que soy alguna clase de adicto

-Exactamente. No es una sensación agrada­ble¿verdad?

-Solo fue esa vez, no me agrado y no fue por mi voluntad, no pienso que sea sensato usar esas cosas

-N me consta que lo que digas es cierto, los adictos e la pasan negando su condición

Aoshi aflojo su agarre con lo que me pude soltar entonces y enterré el rostro en la almohada.

Él maldijo por lo bajo.

-Oh, eres tan sensible... –dije con la cara contra la almohada.

-Eres una bruja ...

-Ahí está la puerta, úsala –dije levantando la cara y mirán­dolo fieramente.

Pero en vez de eso, Aoshi metió los dedos entre mi cabello, aprisionándome

Entonces me besó ansiosamente. En una es­cala del uno al diez, fue un beso del once. La cabeza me dio vueltas y el pulso se me ace­leró como bólido

Lo aparte con todas mis fuerzas, las imágenes de esa mujer vinieron nuevamente frescas a mi y se le sumaban la de esa nueva mujer, la de Yayoi .. la trataría el con la misma pasión que a mi, las trataría el a todas con el mismo ardor que a mi?

-No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar – le dije-, me das asco

Aoshi me sujeto de nuevo y advirtió:

-Témenos un contrato

-Haz lo que te pegue la gana, ya hubo consumación

-Pero recuerdas que tienes que darme un heredero

-Si a eso recurres para poder tener a una mujer.. que lastima me das. Se que te tengo que dar un heredero, pero eso no significa que tengo que estar en la cama a cada instante que se te ocurra, NO SOY TU PUTA, si no estas satisfecho puedes ir a buscar una de tus amiguitas. Ya en este mes hubo su oportunidad, si no hubo suerte ya lo intentaremos el próximo, en el contrato no hay fecha especifica para la concepción

-Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? No hables de la concepción de nuestro hijo de forma tan ofensiva

-Tu no tienes estatura moral para hablar de ofensas, y me lo has recordado mas de una vez, recuerdas, que me quede claro: esto solo es un contrato y yo soy la parte que se tiende en la cama, únicamente eso, pero ah.. disculpa, tonta de mi.. me había olvidado lo sensible y considerado de los sentimientos de los demás que eres.. pobrecito, no te me vayas a traumar

Aoshi apretó los puños. Misao vio la eviden­cia de su vulnerabilidad y se sintió triunfante.

-Eres mi esposa -repitió él.

-No caigamos en lo mismo, que se me cansa la lengua de explicártelo una y otra vez _-_dijoella cada vez más furiosa-, para futuras referencias si quieres te hago dibujos explicativos.. tanto Opio debió ya dañarte el cerebro.

-Seguro que lo que quieres es que yo pierda el control y me ponga violento. Entonces, te podrás divorciar y salir de esta libre y con una indemnización. ¿Es eso lo que crees?

Misao frunció el ceño y se lo pensó. Era curioso pero esa perspectiva no la tentaba, ya no

-Seguramente irás a un buen abogado -aña­dió él-. Como deberías haber hecho antes de firmar los papeles de tu herencia y el contrato matrimonial

-Perdón?

-Puede que yo sea el canalla mayor del mun­do, pero si te quieres ir de mi lado, vas a dejar conmigo a nuestro futuro hijo y te marcharás tan pobre como llegaste. Me dijeron que te pon­drías histérica cuando leyeras la primera cláusu­la del contrato y que, para cuando leyeras la úl­tima, iban a tener que reanimarte. Pero eso es porque no te conocen como te conozco yo .En lo único en lo que estabas pensando era en el dinero.

-No, no es así.

Aoshi llegó entonces a la puerta.

La sangre se me heló en las venas cuando me di cuenta del control que él quería ejercer sobre mi, incluso quería utilizar al posi­ble hijo que tuvieran como un arma en mi contra.

-Cómo puedes seguir odiándome tanto? – mirándolo a los ojos-, y como no odiarte a ti si veo lo patético y bajo que puedes llegar a ser?

Aoshi me miró fijamente a los ojos

-Yo te amé de verdad una vez – continué esta vez conciliadora-, Tal vez sea verdad que algún cariño tu me llegaste a tener y en nombre de ese tiempo por favor, detengamos esta locura antes que terminemos matándonos o trayendo a un inocente a una mala parodia de un hogar donde vería a sus padres odiarse como enemigos en vez de cómo dos seres que se amen y respeten mutuamente

El me vio en silencio por unos instantes, después sin decir nada, salio del camarote y no lo volví a hacer hasta el día siguiente

Por la tripulación me entere que el se ausento por unos días, bajo en la isla de Ise, el primer puerto, pero dijo que volvería pronto, que había unos asuntos urgentes que debía solucionar

Yo, dedique el tiempo en paz y a solas para reflexionar y saber que haría con mi vida de ahora en adelante

Y tome una decisión

Tres días más tarde, Me di a mi misma la enhorabuena. Ya no lloraba por causa de Aoshi

Ya no lo haría más

_**N/A:**_

_**Les confieso algo?**_

**_No publique porque me fui de fiesta por mi cumpleaños_**

**_Verán, tenia los capítulos listos, le habia hecho algunos cambios y entonces.._**

**_Alguien llego con una invitación para ir a la playa, pero no a una playa común, a uno de los parques nacionales que hay aquí en Venezuela_**

**_Esa isla en particular era privada antes de ser decretada parque nacional e indemnizaron a los dueños y les nombraron a algunos, custodios de la isla por tener bienechurias en el lugar ( casa), claro, no podría explotarlas comercialmente pero si tener invitados_**

_**Y como esta prohibido pernoctar ahí a menos que sea en una de esas casas y nos habían invitado ( saben lo que es tener una isla solita para uno aunque sea solo un pequeño islote, de noche es espectacular la vista)**_

_**Pensé**_

_**Playa o actualizar**_

_**Pescar mariscos o actualizar**_

_**Paseo en yate o actualizar**_

_**Paseo en moto de agua o actualizar**_

**_Practicas de buceo o actualizar ( no serví para eso ,no se nadar, solo era mirón de palo)_**

_**Asolearme o actualizar**_

_**Vacaciones o actualizar**_

_**Comer langosta fresca o actualizar**_

_**Pónganse sinceramente la mano en el corazón y díganme que harían en mi lugar**_

_**No me lo digan , no manifiesten su opinión para no tentarlos a no ser sinceros**_

**_Pasemos al siguiente capitulo, pero eso si, gracias, muchas gracias a Barbara- Maki, Ceres, Al Shinomori, AoshMi SeshLin, Ali-chan6, Satzuki Haru, Pau, y lizz .. disculpe que las haya planyado una vez mas y me haya tardado, pero el Money manda.. que mas quisiera yo que tener unos cuantos millones de dolares….._**

_**Chaup**_

_**Randa1**_


	6. Renegociaciones

**Capitulo 4**

**Renegociaciones**

Me molestaba sobremanera el hecho de que Aoshi me hubiera abandonado en el barco . Tal vez todo este asunto, lo de la boda había sido como una especie de reto para él. O simplemente era que se había aburrido de mi o había por fin reflexionado y entrado en razón.

Estaba claro que me odiaba. ¿Por qué? Una vez, él me había amado y me había hecho daño, yo le había hecho daño en retribución. El perdón y el olvido eran palabras desconocidas para él y estaba completamente decidido a vengarse. Según el había comprometido su sentido del honor, lo había avergonzado delante de la gente. Y me daba cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que eso significa para un Japonés. Ahora me daba cuenta que podía aceptar la versión de él de esa famosa noche. Jin debió drogar la bebida de Aoshi, contratar a esa mujer para que sedujera a un hombre drogado y fuera de sus cabales para que y los encontrara, pero, todo aquello estaba muy lejos en el pasado y, aun así, seguía envenenando el presente y causando un dolor inimaginable a ambos.

¿Por qué tanto dolor¿Y por qué estaba echando de menos tanto a Aoshi? Debería haberme alegrado de que no estuviera, pero no era así. También me dolía que Aoshi estuviera amargado y me arrepentí de lo brutalmente dura que fui con el

Cinco días después de la marcha de Aoshi, me decidí a abandonar el hotel a donde llegue y el había hecho las reservaciones. Ya que me daban la oportunidad de viajar, no la iba a desaprovechar y no me iba a quedar en el hotel sin nada, me preocupaba la ausencia de Aoshi, pero no solucionaba nada muriéndome de angustia en la habitación

Aoshi no se había puesto en contacto desde su marcha, cosa que me venía muy bien para mis intenciones.

Visite el mercado e pescadores y el de artesanos, encontre maravillas de trabajos hechos en conchas de mar y de trabajos en perlas recien sacadas del océano

Fue un espectáculo el contemplar a las a las famosas mujeres pescadoras de conchas de perlas y ver como descendían una y otra vez por su presa

A la mañana siguiente, estaba con un grupo turistico que daria n recorrido por el parque Ise-Shima, donde se encuentra el gran santuario de Ise-Jingu

-Señora Shinomori...

Me quedé helada. Al otro lado de la calle, un cochero me llamaba, y dentro del coche estaba Aoshi

-Misao –dijo-. Voy a contar hasta cinco para que en­tres sin discutir.

Me puse furiosa, ese hombre desaparecia y ahora volvia dando ordenes?

- El señorito decidio aparecer verdad?

-Uno.

-El desaparecer sin avisar y dejar un mensaje con un tercero ha sido rastrero...

-Dos.

-Hablaremos despues, tengo planes .

-Tres.

-No hay manera de que me hagas entrar en ese coche, donde no quiero estar Aoshi!

-Cuatro

Cruce los brazos y levante la barbi­lla.

-Cinco

Aoshi salió del coche, estaba espectacular. A pesar de estar enfadada con él, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y la boca se me secó. Él me tomó en brazos y me metió en el coche.

Recuperada de la sorpresa inicial y molesta le dije:

-¡Voy a salir de aquí ahora mismo!.

Pero él me lo impidió.

-Has arriesgado la vida cuando dejaste la seguridad del hotel ayer.

-De qué me estás hablando?

-Te guste o no, eres la esposa del lider del clan Shinomori y la nieta del lider del clan Makimashi, lo que hace de ti un blanco muy vulnerable.

-Para qué?

-Para los raptores, ladrones y enemigos de ambos clanes! En el mismo momento en que supe que ha­bías abandonado el hotel, me preocupó seriamente tu seguridad personal

-Ningún ladrón encontraría nada de valor que robarme y tampoco tengo información que revelar

-Y te gustaría verte a merced de una banda de ladrones que no podrían conseguir siquiera una buena joya por su trabajo? O enfrentarte a un grupo de ninjas que nos e crean eso de que no sabes nada de nada?

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Su auténtico tono de preocupación me hizo sentirme avergonzada, ya que el primer objetivo al abandonar el hotel había sido realmente hacer enfadar a Aoshi y darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina.

Y yo que lo acuso de infantil

-Lo siento. Sinceramente, no pensé...

-Por lo menos estás bien. Aparte de tu piel

-Mi .. piel?

-Te has expuesto mucho al sol. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso, ya ahora ibas a tomar mas sol, la espalda te doleria terriblemente esta noche

-No tanto, me la hidrato recien llego a la habitacion...

-Y ahora vamos a ir a el santuario de Ise-Jingu -murmuró él- se ve que tienes ilusiones de ir

-No, no importa... Ni siquiera vas vestido para...

-InsistoHoy vamos a empezar en donde lo dejamos hace una semana y vamos a empezar a aprender a estar casados – tomandome de la mano y viendome a los ojos-, depongamos las armas y vivamos pacíficamente .. que nuestro hijo no venga a un aburla de lo que debe ser un hogar . respetémonos y aprendamos a – se detuvo y rectifico la palabra que iba a decir-, intentemos tratarnos como amigos siquiera

Lo mire sorprendida, o estaba soñando o este no era Aoshi Shinomori

-Quien eres y que hiciste con Aoshi Shinomori? – pregunte jocosamente y Aoshi sonrio, yo me le uní en su risa, era hora por nuestra salñud, enterrar el hacha de la guerra .. en algun lugar que no fuese nuestras espaldas

-Tenía algunas cosas que hacer – me explico mientras cenabamos-, pero no debería haber tardado tanto en volver. Ademas, queria reflexionar lo que me habias dicho

En un momento dado, vi que Aoshi me miraba fijamente.

-Qué pasa?

-Eres inconsciente de tu propio poder. De muchas maneras, todavía eres muy inocente. Ese día, en mi despacho, me habría dado cuen­ta de ello si no hubiera estado tan enfadado contigo.

Me di cuenta de que, en esos días que habían pasado separados, Aoshi parecía ha­berse librado de su enfado, lo mismo que de su amargura y deseo de hacer daño.

-Traté de decirte que no pasó...

-No. Déjalo en el pasado, donde debe estar.

-Pero...

-No más malos recuerdos – tomo mi mano con ternura-, . Solo éramos unos niños, y los niños hacen estupideces cuan­do tienen relaciones demasiado profundas – guardo silencio por unos instante contemplandome y dijo repentinamente-, Te deseo

De repente, fue como si el ambiente se car­gara de electricidad. Me entró un sudor frío cuando él me puso las manos en los hom­bros y me miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Puede que duela esperar, pero la antici­pación hace mayor el placer -añadió él-, pero que largo sera este mes y los demas meses de mi vida.

Cuando volvimos al coche estaba agotada, Aoshi decia lago de la historia del templo pero no preste atencion, lo único que me impor­taba era la mirada de Aoshi sobre mi y la forma posesiva en que me agarraba la mano.

Una vez a bordo del coche, me inclinó hacia él sin explicarme porque, no pensaba y Aoshi me sujetó por la espalda.

-No tenemos suficiente tiempo -dijo él-. No quiero que nos interrumpan.

Llegamos a la habitación a duras penas, nos besábamos descaradamente frente a la gente que nos miraba .. y la verdad no nos importaba

Creo que si el elevador no hubiese estado lleno de gente lo hubiésemos hecho ahí mismo

-¡Dios mío... necesito estar dentro de ti-exclamó Aoshi entre los besos, y una señora detrás de nosotros en el elevador dio un respingo de espanto y se alejo unos cuantos pasos, creo que su reacción nos ayudo a poder controlarnos por unos segundos hasta que la cabina llego a nuestro piso

Nuestra luna de miel duro mas de lo planeado, y mama me regaño por no haber hablado n escrito a casa regularmente.. pero después me disculpo alegando que seguramente Aoshi y yo estabamos muy .. ocupados

Nota: Algunas veces los comentarios de doble sentido de las madres pueden ser en verdad abochornantes

Y mas si eran ciertos

Para mi el primer dia en esa habitacion habia borrado el recuerdo el barco, para mi esa fue en verdad mi primera vez, m autentica noche de bodas

**_La luna de miel comenzo para ellos en ese momento cuando frente a su habitación Aoshi la tomó en brazos y la metió así en la habitación. Allí la dejó de nuevo en el suelo y le bajó la cremallera del vestido para bajárselo a continuación. Luego, se quedó mirándola semidesnuda_**

**_Misao lo vio desnudarse. El corazón le la­tía tan fuertemente que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho._**

**_-Primero... deberíamos hablar._**

**_-En este momento en particular? De eso nada. Esta semana pasada ha sido como seis meses para mí -dijo él._**

**_-Me siento como si me fuera a morir de ex­citación —murmuró ella._**

**_Mientras se acercaba a ella, Aoshi sonrió._**

**_-Todavía no- sonrio picadamente-, . Pero sí pronto._**

_**Luego la hizo tumbarse en la cama y él la si­guió.**_

**_Ella era muy consciente del calor que sentía entre los muslos. Se quedó muy quieta mientras él le quitaba el sujetador._**

**_Aoshi gruñó se satisfacción y le atrapó un pezón entre los labios, rozándoselo con la punta de la lengua. Misao arqueó las caderas. Aoshi le quitó entonces las braguitas y empezó a lamerle el ombligo mientras le acariciaba el interior de los mulos con la mano. Entonces, ella se preguntó si, para él, siempre era igual con otras mujeres, así que se puso tensa, como si le hubieran echado por encima un jarro de agua fría. Lo miró y su mano, como con voluntad propia, le acarició el cabello._**

**_Aoshi la miró por un momento y luego la volvió a besar. Eso hizo que la mente se le pusiera en blanco y se olvidara de todo lo demás._**

**_-Dios mío... Si te hubiera tocado en el coche lo habriamos hecho ahí mismo -dijo él-. A veces me excitas tanto que me siento un animal._**

**_-Yo también te deseo a ti._**

**_Aoshi la tocó entonces donde tanto necesitaba ser tocada. Descubrió el calor húmedo que ya lo estaba esperando y, con un gruñido, se tumbó sobre ella._**

**_Misao vio su necesidad salvaje y aquello hizo que se le derritieran los huesos._**

**_-Estoy ardiendo por esto -dijo él._**

_**La penetró de un solo y poderoso empujón que la hizo gemir. Se enterró profundamente en ella, la miró con satisfacción y dijo:**_

**_-Te siento como seda caliente. Es en esto, en estar de nuevo contigo, en lo único en lo que he pensado desde que te dejé._**

_**Ella no pudo hablar. La intimidad de su orgullosa posesión la había dejado atontada. Todo su cuerpo ardía de excitación.**_

**_Al terminar, Aoshi abrió la cama y se tumbaron en las exquisitamente frescas sábanas; la siguió abrazando._**

_**Entonces él se rio.**_

**_-Ha merecido la pena pasarme toda la sema­na pensando en esto_**

**_El corazón se le estaba empezando a tran­quilizar lentamente a ella y, de repente, descu­brió que podía pensar de nuevo. Su alegría por estar de nuevo con Aoshi se vio ensombrecida por una tristeza momentánea A los dieciseis años, el chico que más le gustaba del mundo le había pedido salir y luego le había dado un ani­llo de compromiso._**

**_Aoshi se había sentido real­mente atraído por ella, la había amado de ver­dad, pero ella no se había creído aquel cuento de hadas. Así que, con la ayuda de su abuelo y Mirai, había cuestionado ese sueño y había terminado perdiéndolo por su propia sensación de no valer nada._**

**_Aoshi se apretó contra ella y se le pasó la tris­teza._**

**_-Yo te amaba mucho..._**

**_-De verdad? —le preguntó él entornando los párpados._**

_**Se percató de la retirada de él y supo que, vez más, se había acercado demasiado al fuego. Deseaba ofrecerle una confirmación y decirle que lo seguía amando, pero el orgullo y el miedo se lo impidieron Incapaz de decir sus pensamientos, se refugió en tocarlo en su lugar y lo abrazó.**_

**_-Me estás volviendo loco con este continuo volver atrás en el tiempo -dijo él-. Es como si el reloj se hubiera parado y tú siguieras tenien­do diecisiete años._**

**_Misao se sintió desesperadamente herida por esa acusación, que sabía que era muy acer­tada. Pero en su noche de bodas había sido ella la que había acusado a Aoshi de estar obsesiona­do con el pasado. Ahora sus papeles se habían invertido. Pero tal vez, por suerte, su débil cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando a la excitación de él. Una oleada de calor se apoderó de nuevo de ella, borrándole de nuevo todo de la mente. Sus senos estaban apretados contra el pecho de él. Estaba muy cerca de él, pero toda­vía no lo suficiente._**

**_-Ahora me gustaría mostrarte todas las for­mas maravillosas en que podemos matar el tiempo futuro o pasado o el que sea, señora Shinomori._**

_**Su suprema confianza en sí mismo hizo que ella no pudiera contener una sonrisa..**_

Después de un mes de luna de miel, era más fe­liz de lo que nunca había soñado volver a ser­lo.

Solo eran las ocho, así que me meti en el baño mientras recordaba las condiciones originales del matrimonio y como Aoshi las había roto. ¡Tuvimos un mes entero de hermosa convivencia! Y ahora que estabamos en casa, no se me ocurríaninguna razón para que no continuara igual.

Cuando termine, sali del baño y empece a secarme delante del espejo mientras seguía pen­sando en él.

En Aoshi, quehabía logrado dejarme embaraza­da en un tiempo récord.

-Tengo una queja.- escuche de repente decir tras de mi-¿Dónde estabas cuando me desperté?

Por supuesto di unrespingo y se voltee. Aoshi estaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño, son­riendo.

-Aoshi...

-He pedido el desayuno.., para más tarde-dijo él acercándose y tomándome entre sus bra­zos-. Duchémonos juntos mientras me cuentas en qué estabas pensando. Yserá mejor que fue­ra en mí

-En quién si no?.

-Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado -me dijo en­tre besos-. Y también van a venir unos invita­dos. Dios mío... ¡A paseo con todo eso!

Más tarde, desayunamos en la terraza bajo unos árboles. El día era magnífico, cálido y tranquilo. La vista era impresionante en todas direcciones, ya que la casa estaba en lo alto de una colina.

-Has dicho que tendremos invitados. ¿Quié­nes¿Y cuándo van a llegar? -le pregunte a él.

-Hiroko Katzunari y su esposa, creo que ella te caerá bien. No pudieron venir a nuestra boda porque el padre Hiroko estaba enfermo, pero van a llegar a tiempo para almorzar con nosotros.

Deberían estar aquí dentro de una media hora.

Misao se tensó. Hacía cuatro años, Hiroko había sido junto con Jin, los mejores amigos de Aoshi y no le gusta­ba nada tener que volverlo a ver.

-Supongo que Hiroko lo sabe todo de ese patético cuento.

Aoshi me miró fijamente por un momento.

-Dios mío¿Crees que he ido por ahí con­tando eso? Aparte de tu abuelo, solo mis padres y Mirai saben lo de esa noche.

Aoshi se levantó y se alejó. A unos me­tros, se volvió y me miró duramente.

-Por qué has sacado esto a relucir de nue­vo?

-Porque tú sigues sin querer saber mi ver­sión de los hechos. Y eso me duele.

-Dios mío. Tienes suene de que haya deci­dido que nos olvidemos de todo ese episodio y te aprecie como la mujer que eres hoy día.

- Si lo has olvidado¡por qué me sigues gritando?

-Yo no estoy gritando-dijo él bajando la voz notablemente.

-Perfecto, porque yo nunca estuve con Jin y no voy a parar de decirlo hasta que me escuches!

-Pero yo no te creeré nunca. Recuerdo la forma en que me miraste la mañana después. ¡Eras culpable y estabas orgullosa de ello!

Pero mirando atrás, sabiendo lo que sé ahora¡no era nada!

Debería haberlo dicho antes, pero natu­ralmente, ser tu primer amante importa...

-Importa tanto que desapareciste una sema­na entera después!

-Por qué no me cuentas exactamente lo que hiciste con Jin? -me preguntó él de re­pente.

Eso me dejo sin palabras .. era de no creerse .. es que esto se cuenta y no se cree!

Aoshi levantó entonces los brazos, aparentemente frustrado ante mi silencio.

-Es por tu culpa por lo que estoy pensando así de nuevo¿Por qué no has podido dejarlo como estaba?

Se acercó entonces a la mesa y sacó algo del bolsillo, dejándolo delante de mi.

-Pensaba darte esto después de desayunar.

Luego, se alejó y salio de la habitacion

Abri la caja y encontre un guar­dapelo, el guardapelo que me regalo mi padre. Lo habia perdido esa noche precisamente. Me senti increíblemente afectada por ese detalle y se me saltaron las lá­grimas.

Decidida a arreglar las cosas, fui en su busqueda. ¿Qué sentía

Aoshi por mi realmente¿Sentía algo profundo¿O era solo otra compañera de cama?

No lo halle por lo que volvi al dormitorio, busque sus cremas de maquillaje en el bolso que había usado la no­che anterior. Pero lo que encontre fue un sobre de mediano tamaño que no había visto antes.

Lo abri con el ceño fruncido. Contenía un borrador de un telegrama escrito por puño y letra de Aoshi. Estaba dirigido a esa mujer Yayoi y tenia la fecha del dia de mi boda….

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

-Misao?

Sin dudarlo, oculte el sobre y me tumbe en la cama boca abajo.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Sí...

Aoshi se acercó a la cama.

-Has estado llorando.

-No...

-Mentirosa -dijo él al tiempo que me enjuga­ba una lágrima de la mejilla-. Lo siento. He perdido la cabeza. No puedo pensar bien cuan­do tú mencionas... Ya sé que no es razonable, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hablar de eso. Me hace ponerme... irracional.

-Sí -dije sin prestar mucha atención.

Lo que sucedió hacía años ahora ya no me parecía importante y en lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era en ese telegrama, y si el lo habia enviado.

-Estás segura de que estás bien?

-Solo dame cinco minutos para arreglarme.

-Te ha gustado el guardapelo?

-Sí.

-No es el original.. pero mande a hacer una copia exacta, lo mas exacta que pude

-Gracias

Aoshi frunció el ceño y se marchó.

Tan pronto como él hubo salido, mee levante y extendi de nuevo el borrador … para ser enviado el mismo dia de mi boda

Me senti mal al confirmar mis sospechas de que Aoshi volvia a las andanzas:

**_NECESITO VERTE, DEBO EXPLICARTE PERSONALMENTE EL RUMBO DE MIS ACCIONES Y COMO SERA TODO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE._**

**_AOSHI._**

Eso debió de ser la semana después de la noche de bodas en la que él había desaparecido. ¿Cuándo si no?

Se me ocurrió entonces otra pregunta. ¿Quién me había metido ese sobre en el bolso? Segura­mente la misma persona que le había dejado el mensaje en el camarote del barco. Entonces, ella había creído inocente a la mucama, pero ahora ya no. Solo ella tenía li­bre acceso a sus habitaciones. Pero lo cierto era que la identidad de la cómplice de Yayoi le pa­recía poco importante. Porque tenía que ser Yayoi quien le estaba haciendo eso¿no¿O sería Mirai la responsable también?

No dejaba de pensar que estaba embarazada de Aoshi. Cuando la mucama me anuncio la llegada de los invitados, tuve que obligarme a salir de la habitación para recibirlos.

N/A: Un capitulo mas, si me pongo rememorativa, son dos


	7. Supresión del contrato

**Capitulo 5**

**Supresión del contrato**

Mientras los esperaban en el recibidor, agradecí la presencia de otra gente, ya que necesitaba tiempo para controlar mis emociones alteradas.

Después de almorzar, los dos hombres se metieron en el estudio de Aoshi.

-Negocios¡Todo son negocios para los hombres- exclamó Arale agitando la cabeza. Fue una sorpresa el verla de nuevo, recuerdo que cuando estaba en el grupo, ella era lo que se diria la mascota no cuidada, nos seguia a todos lados y siempre era .. rebajada por Mirai a quien veia como la perfección hecha pasta

En lo personal no hice mucha amistad con ella ya que Mirai manipulaba a todas las chicas del grupo a su antojo, relegaba Hiroko a un segundo plan haciendola prácticamente invisible.. un poste era mas tomado en cuenta y debo admitir el pecado de que yo la llegue a tratar igual, cosa de la que me arrepiento y me da sentimiento de culpa e incomodidad aun ahora

Pero ha cambiad con los años, ella era una chica insegura – mas que yo-, y antes era enfermiza, pero por lo visto y gracias a Kami su salud mejoro y su semblante es mejor.. ahora se ve mas vivaz.. y hasta hermosa.. que usara en el cabello para que se le viera asi?

-Cómo terminaron Hiroko y tu juntos? —le pregunte un poco menos tensa, ya que Aoshi no estaba y la conversación era amena.

-Yo estaba hospitalizada en la clínica de donde a él le quitaron el apéndice. Entre tú y yo, él estaba aterrorizado y yo le hice compañía ya que no tenia nada que hacer después de mis sesiones de tratamiento. Eso fue hace tres años. No tienes ni idea de lo cómoda que me siento aquí ahora que Aoshi tiene esposa, desde que me recupere, Hiroko insiste que lo acompañe lo mas posible y es aburrido no tener a nadie de quien hablar de asuntos que nos sean negocios

-Las mujeres no somos muy bien venidas a los circulos de negocios y por eso no somos comunes, pero yo pense que ya que Mirai se encarga de algunos asuntos de la familia- pero no continué la frase, la incomodidad de Arale era notable, asi que de una vez rompio su cordon umbilical con Mirai, y por la buena no creo que haya sido

-Tú debes de conocer a Yayoi Fuji -dije sin pensar-. Por favor, olvida lo que he di­cho...

-No, a mí me puedes decir cualquier cosa. Entiendo cómo debes sentirte. Las ex novias tan guapas como Yayoi Fuji son difíciles de soportar. Cuando yo la conocí, Hiroko se quedó alucinado con ella. ¡Lo habría estrangulado! No le hablé durante una semana. Yayoi es una chica lista y muy ambiciosa en el buen sentido de la palabra, pero no te preocupes, por lo que conoci de ella, sabe darse su puesto

-Si, claro- pensé

-No deberías preocuparte por ella.

-Y no me preocupa -. Le conteste sonriendo, claro que no me preocupaba si ya el asunto esta resuelto, solo voy a matar a Aoshi., ya que, sabiendo el secreto de Yayoi, supe que mi matrimonio había terminado incuso antes de comenzar.

En ese momento, Aoshise unió a ellas y Misao, nerviosa derramó el te que tenía en la mano sobre el vestido y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que cambiarse

-Nos han invitado a comer algo en el restaurant del nuevo hotel que abrieron.- dijo él.

-Me encantaría asistir—dijo Arale saltando y palmeando-, supe que lo construyo un consorcio ingles y que es muy lujoso.

-Pero nos retiraremos temprano – Acoto Hiroto abrazando a su esposa por la cintura-, recuerda que el medico dijo que aunque estes mejor no debes agitarte demasiado por un tiempo y menos desvelarte

Sali de la habitación, triste por la envidia que me provocaba esta pareja que , aunque por la salud de Arale puede que no tengan mucho tiempo juntos, vivian en cada momento toda una vida de amor

En cambio Aoshi y yo, rebosantes de salud y con toda una vida por delante, no teniamos la mas minima esperanza de .. nada, entre Aoshi y yo nada, después de hoy seguramente sera entre Aoshi y Yayoi Fuji

Durante la cena, Hiroto me había contado acerca del nuevo proyecto de ampliación de la fabrica que desarrollaba junto con Aoshi, iria a comprar la mercancía a Europa y Arale le acompañaria ya que escucho hablar de un nuevo tratamiento de un medico en suiza que daba grandes resultados y, por las referencias del expediente de Arale que le enviaron, su recuperacion podia ser total.

La conversación paso de nuevo a cosas triviales y frivolidades

Me porte amable en la medida de lo que pude, pero no podía borrar de mi mente las palabras en ese telegrama que demostraba lo angustiado que estaba porque ella no le dejara después de la boda, y tambien seguramente, lo que Aoshi vivio a solas con esa mujer durante toda una semana

Por lo que no podía ni pensar en lo que podía su­ceder si perdía el control en mi estado emo­cional actual.

Para mi alivio volvimos a la casa, me dolia la cabeza y me sentia mareada, solo queria recostarme y dormir, que este dia terminara

Me estaba cambiando en mi habitación cuan­do Aoshi entró en ella.

-Misao...

Me volvi lentamente. Aoshi había cerrado la puerta.

-Qué te pasa? - me preguntó él molesto

-Perdona?

-No me puedes tratar como si yo fuera el hombre invisible sin hacer sentirse incómodos a nuestros huéspedes, eres la señora de esta casa y debes aprender a tratar a los huéspedes con la debida cortesia.

-Pero que .. descarado!- pense para mis adentros

-Y no te atrevas a mirarme así!

-Tal vez debieras haberle pedido a Yayoi Fuji que fuera la anfitriona en mi lugar!

-En eso tienes razón. Yayoi nunca me haría esto delante de mis amigos.

-Eso ha sido algo muy bajo...

-Ninguna mujer me trata como tú lo has he­cho hoy. Tuvimos una discusión estúpida y yo me disculpé sinceramente por la parte que me tocaba. ¡No tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para aguantar la forma en que te estás comportando ahora!

-Vete a la … a paseo! -exclame dándole la es­palda.

Él me agarró por un brazo y me hizo volverme, mirándome fijamente.

-Es que no tienes principios¿O es solo que no te gusta tu propio sexo¿Me he ganado esto solo porque Arale ha estado bromean­do conmigo en la cena?

Yo estaba temblando de pura rabia, quien se creia este hombre, la ultima moneda de oro del mundo?.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando – y era cierto, después de un punto en la cena comencé a actuar como automata y no prestar atención ni a Aoshi ni a nadie de lo perdida que estaba en mis pensamientos.

-Ni siquiera has podido hacer tampoco como si perdonaras a Mirai¿Es porque una vez estuvo enamorada de mí? Quiero saber cuál es el problema. ¿Son los celos lo que te hace actuar asi?

-Suéltame – le ordene seria, fria y calmadamente.

-No lo voy a hacer

Ese fue el detónate para que todo lo que tenia por dentro estallara

Grite, me le eche encima, trate de arañarlo

El de la sorpresa no atinaba a hacer nada, lo solte y corri a su closet mientras el se incorpòraba del suelo, estaba fuera de mi!

Tome su ropa y la arroje por la ventana, ya no queria verlo mas

-Eres una maldita loca- dijo Aoshi sujetandome, yo seguia debatiendome para soltarme por lo que el me abofeteo para tranquilizarme pero caí por la fuerza del golpe, el parecio arrepentirse inmediatamente de haberme pegado y fue a ayudarme a levantarme, pero rechace su mano

-Apartate de mi – dije en tono calmo nuevamente, pero resoplaba como un toro a punto de embestir, la furia contenida se notaba en mi tono de voz

Me levante en silencio, con una mano en la mejilla y sin de jara de ver a Aoshi a los ojos

El no sabia que hacer, me miraba desconcertado y dio un par de pasos atrás

-Si crees que mi comportamiento reser­vado con tus amigos ha sido suficiente como para avergonzarte delante de ellos – saque de mi cartera el telegrama y la foto de Yayoi Fuji y se las arroje a los pies-, ahora te da­rás cuenta de que has tenido mucha suerte.

Aoshi no hizo nada por tomar el sobre

-Estas actuando como una niña...

-Toma! -Lo interrumpi señalando los papeles arrojados al suelo-. ¡Aquí está el telegrama donde te citas con tu amante ¿Ves ahora de lo que se trata?

-Amante? -preguntó él mirando los papeles en suelo, donde habían caído volteados,. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Tomo la foto y gesto de sorpresa fue digno de el mejor actor, después leyo el telegrama, su rostro se puso palido, muy palido, claro, lo habia agarrado irremisiblemente

-De dónde has sacado esto? -me pre­guntó pasmado.

-De tu amante – le espete, ahora decide alegar no saber.. pero que…., SE QUIERE IR POR LA TANJENTE!

-No creo. Ahora respira profundamente y dime cómo han llegado hasta ti.

-No vas a conseguir librarte de esta

Luego le conte lo de el men­saje escrito en el espejo que se encontró en el camarote del barco.

-Y el mensaje?

-Lo dejaron en mi bolso.

Aoshi los arrugó y los tiró de nuevo al suelo. Luego abrio la puerta, la servidumbre estaba escuchando al otro lado, algunos corrieron despavoridos, pero su asistente se mantuvo firme en su lugar, Aoshi le dio unas instrucciones y el salio corriendo.

-Qué haces?- pregunte finalmente

Identificar al culpable -dijo él con el ceño fruncido-. Deberías habérmelo contado inmediatamente. El que un empleado mío haya tenido la insolencia de tomar parte en algo como esto, me molesta enormemente No me sorprende que te hayas enfadado tanto.

-No estoy enfadada, Aoshi, estoy tan furiosa que...

-Que quisieras hacerme puré, he recibido el mensaje – dijo llevandose los dedos a uno de los arañazos en su rostro-, Cuando te enfadas eres de temer, agradezco a Kami-sama que no hayas sido entrenada en algun tipo de arma o no lo cuento. Y como puedo entender lo que esta desagradable campaña ha estado haciendo con tu mente, puedo disculpar tu falta de control y maravillarme de tu habilidad para permanecer hoy incluso educada conmigo, me disculpo por lo que te dije hace un momento

-Crees que con dar esos rodeos vas a con­seguir calmarme¿Crees que soy estúpida?

-Esa foto no la habia visto hace un año cuando la deseche, y es cierto, nunca te hable de Yayoi Fuji, pero fue parta no herir tus sentimentos – explico-, no es propio el hablar de antiguas novias con tu prometida, y este supuesto telegrama

-Me vas a negar que es tu letra?

-Si es mi letra, pero este telegrama no lo envie este dia, aquí hay un montaje.

Hombres, negarian todo hasta la muerte, aun con las pruebas en la cara, podia hacer descaro mas grande?

-Ademas no creo que Yayoi sea la instigadora de todo eso.

-Por supuesto que no - ironice.

-No es su estilo. Yayoi no es rencorosa y nos separamos en términos cordiales. ¿Quién más puede tener razones para hacer esto?

-Mira... —le sugerí .. un flash se encendio en mi cabeza.. tenia sentido!.

-No seas ridícula!

El silencio cayó entre nosotros.

-Sí, tú crees que yo soy estúpida¿no? – le recrimine dolida

Aoshi frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Ya tengo bastante, Misao. Yo no en vi este telegrama ni estuve con Yayoi después de nuestra boda mucho menos mi prima es capaz de hacer algo asi

-Porque tú lo dices?.

-Me estás acusando de mentir...

-Ya me advertiste de que podrías hacer cual­quier cosa que quisieras cuando te casaras con­migo.

-Si estuviera haciendo lo que quisiera aho­ra mismo, tú estarás a mis pies suplicándome perdón y yo no me molestaria en arreglar este mal entendido ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi pala­bra?

-Porque esta es la segunda vez que te pillo en una mentira de este tipo. ¡Y yo no tengo la menor intención de vivir como la esposa aguanta todo!

-Dos veces¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

-Yo fui lo suficientemente tonta como para tragarme tu cuento acerca de que alguien te ha­bía drogado la bebida hace cuatro años. Pero no me pidas que me trague otra ton­tería como esa.

-Estás uniendo lo de ahora con...?

-Por qué te muestras tan incrédulo, Aoshi? Tú no me pudiste creer una vez y te creíste lo que dijo todo el mundo, menos yo. Si se me volviera a acusar de lo mismo, volvería a ser igual.

-Ya estás volviendo de nuevo a lo que sucedió o no esa noche. ¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo él tratando de abrazarme, pero lo aparte de mi

-Yo no confío en ti porque tú no confías en mí. Y porque no tenemos un matrimonio, sino un acuerdo comercial.

-Calla y escúchame.

Me aleje mas de el denegando con mi cabeza, ya era hora .. que todo acabara

-Yo ya he cumplido mi parte del trato.

-Si usas esa palabra una vez más...

-Estoy embarazada y ahora quiero que te vayas de esta casa y me dejes en paz.

Aoshi se quedó helado.

-Estás embarazada¿Ya?

-Bueno, tú te has esforzado mucho para que sea así¿no?

-Estás tan alterada que no sabes lo que di­ces – dijo trtando de estrecharme, lo rechace una vez mas, el temblaba como una hoja-, Dios mío... estás embarazada. ¡Podías ha­berte hecho daño al golpearme!

Entonces, aunque intente resistirme me tomo en brazos y me recosto en mi cama y acomodo las almohadas.

Y no sabia como reaccionar, este hombre es una caja de sorpresas, uno no sabe con que te va salir de un momento a otro

-No deberías estar montando escenas como esta. Tienes que tumbarte y estar tranquila, piensa en el niño...

-Aoshi, por si pasaste por alto el detalle que arroje tu ropa por la ventana, quiero aclarate que te pedi que te vayas de esta casa y que me dejes en paz.

-No lo has dicho en serio.

-Aoshi, mientras aun puedo controlarme y no arrojarte por donde arroje tu ropa .. L-A-R-G-A-T-E!

-Estás histérica.

-No lo estoy! – grite coenzando a incorporarme

-No voy a discutir contigo sobre esto – dijo Aoshi extendiendo las manos y retrocediendo en un gesto para tranquilizarla, naturalmente, estás molesta. Tienes razones para sospechar y yo te disculpo.

-Que tu me?... Crees que me tienes donde quieres porque estoy embarazada¡Pues no es así¡Mi abuelo cuidará de mi madre, así que no me puedes hacer daño con eso y, si no te vas tú de esta casa, serré yo la que se vaya y hay de ti si quieres quitarme al niño. Por mi hijo soy capaz de matarte yo misma, me importa un bledo si se enemistan los clanes, pero lo que es esta farsa de matrimonio se acaba ahora!

-Yo no me voy y ni tu ni el bebe se iran, tu eres mi esposa, mi mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra y no me negaras que no es por gusto, asi que te quedas

-No tienes derecho a hacerme más de lo que ya me hayas hecho.

-Odio bajar a este nivel, pero si crees eso¿Por qué me permitiste hacer el amor contigo anoche o lo que vivimos ultimamente?- me preguntó él.

-EE….Eso fue sexo. ¡ Yo te utilicé porque me apetecía! Crees que esto es divertido¿ver­dad? Seguro que piensas que estoy loca por ti y que esto es solo una pelea más y mis ame­nazas son vanas. Pues no es así. ¿De verdad te crees que yo soy tan tonta como para que me importe un tipo que se ha casado conmi­go solo por hacerse con la sucesion de de mi abue­lo?

Aoshi levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

-Eres digno de lástima –continue-, Tan superior en todo¡y aun así accedes a casarte con una mujer de la que piensas lo peor solo para conseguirelcontrol del clan Makimashi!

Aoshi se quedó inmóvilpor un moment_o. _Lue­go se puso pálido. Sin decir una palabra más,salió de la habitación

-Y no vuelvas! -le grite arrojando lo primero que estuvo a mi mano

Después de la discusión no sali de la habitacion, no queria encontrame con el ni por casualidad, llore, llore mucho

Una de las mucamas trajo algio de comer que sencillamente devolvi y pedir no ser molestada bajo ningún respecto

Aoshi se habia ido, me di cuenta de eso perfectamente y con el cualquier cosa que haya soñado para esta farsa a la que llamabamos matrimonio

Ni pensar lo bonito que llego a ser por un tiempo, que lindos momentos en que la realidad sencillamente desaparecio y eramos solo Aoshi y Misao sin nada que arrastrar…..

_**-Ya puedo abrir lo ojos? – preguntaba Misao ansiosa y algo curiosa**_

_**-Aun no**_

_**-Ya?**_

_**-No**_

_**-Cuando?**_

_**-Espera un momento**_

_**Misao suspiro y cruzo los brazos, Aoshi solo la llevo a la habitación y le pidio que esperara mientras el le mosraba una sopresa, después, entro al vestier y ..bueno, aun no ha salido**_

_**-Por lo menos dame una pista- demando**_

_**-Mira si quieres – djo Aoshi saliendo del vestier**_

_**Misao lo miro detalladamente**_

_**Lo volvio a mirar**_

_**De arriba a abajo**_

_**De abajo hacia arriba**_

_**Y finalmente**_

_**Se carcajeo**_

_**Trato de hablarle, trato de calmarse, pero la cara enfurruñada de Aoshi no ayudaba mucho**_

_**Lo hacia ver mas comico**_

_**Si tan solo se quitara esos googles, o el sombrero o…**_

_**Vamos, la chaqueta de cuero lo hacian ver genial, pero el casco de cuero y lo pantalones de botella.. bueno, se veia ridiculo, esa era la sorpresa?**_

_**-Lo…si…en….to…..- trataba de excusarse, pero como que las carcajadas que no podia reprimir como que no hacían muy creible sus excusas**_

_**Por fin logro calmarse, Aoshi espero pacientemente con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido **_

_**-Ya terminastes de reirte?- pregunto**_

_**Misao se calmo, carraspeo , pero se veia que en cualquier momento estallaria otra vez en carcajadas**_

**_-Disculpa amor ( carraspeo), que era lo que querias mostrame?_**

_**-Muy comica**_

**_-En serio..- se levanta para darle apapachos-, disculpame.. pero es que te ves tan.. tan…( suprimendo una carcajada y carraspeando), me gusta la chaqueta_**

_**-En serio?**_

_**-Palabra, y a todas estas porque el.. atuendo?**_

_**Aoshi se relajo, sonrio y dijo con un gran sentido de la victoria:**_

_**-Este es mi atuendo de piloto( recuerden el atuendo de los pilotos de los años 30, con gafas y todo)**_

_**-De.. que?**_

**_-Permítale informarle que su esposo desde hace pocas horas es el orgulloso propietario de un hermoso avion nuevo recien traido del puerto, los tecnicos me lo entregaron esta mañana – cargando a Misao-, y lo usare para llevarla a pasear por las nubes señora Shinomori – bajandola y apartandola fingiendo estar ofendido-, pero no se si hacerlo ahora, lastimaste mis sentimientos_**

**_-Y como podria hacer yo caballero para reparar tan grave falta_**

_**-No lo se – continuo Aoshi en su pose de doncel ofendido-, has ofendido terriblemente a mi persona y el uniforme que porto**_

_**-Aoshi – djo Misao poniedo las manos sobre sus hombros y mirandolo de frente-, seamos sinceros, ese traje hace ver a cualquiera ridiculo, en lo personal no dejaria nunca que me vieran en publico con algo asi puesto.. la chaqueta y las botas tal vez…**_

_**-Aoshi cruzo los brazos y volteo la cabeza**_

_**-Hagamos algo, para que veas en verdad como se ve esa ropa .. que tal si yo me lo pongo para demostrartelo?**_

_**Aoshi la miro como sopesando y después dijo:**_

_**-Bien**_

_**Entonces esta vez era el turno de Aoshi – esta vez en ropa interior-, de esperar en la cama a que Misao terminara de colocarse el traje que el llevaba puesto segundos antes**_

_**Cuando finalmente salio Misao, Aoshi la miro detenidamente**_

_**Lo volvio a mirar**_

_**De arriba a abajo**_

_**De abajo hacia arriba**_

_**Y finalmente**_

_**Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a su esposa y dijo:**_

_**-Sabes, puede que a mi no se me vea bien el traje del todo- abrazandola-, pero tratandose de ti.. lo que provoca es quitártelo inmedatamente**_

_**-Tan mal se me ve?**_

_**-Quien habla de verse mal.. lo que provoca es…**_

**_Bueno, lo que Aoshi susurro a Misao en el oido, sea lo que sea la hizo ruborizar por completo_**

**_Aoshi la tomo por la barbilla y la besó con fuer­za. Ella no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y, de re­pente, se encontró devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad._**

_**Poco después, él se separó y dijo:**_

_**-Eres tan mía...**_

_**Mientras tanto, desabrocho los pantalones que le quedaban holgados a Misao y metió los dedos por la cintura de sus braguitas, qui­tándoselas con impaciencia.**_

_**-Aoshi- le dijo Misao entre susurros-, no querias probar tu nuevo avion?**_

_**-Que avion?**_

_**Se tumbaron en la cama y a ella dejó de im­portarle todo lo demás.**_

_**-Vamos a tocar el cielo -dijo él antes de volverla a besar.**_

_**Hicieron el amor fieramente, cosa que a ella la excitó más incluso de lo habitual. Am­bos perdieron el control y eso también le en­cantó**_

_**Vale decir que ese dia, volaron, pero el avion antes mencionado no salio una sola vez del hangar**_

Dias de soledad transcurrieron, Aoshi no se comunico con ella un solo instante

Entonces, una visita que no esperaba llego a casa

-Señora – dijo la Mucama-, el joven Kenta vino a verla

N/A: Miren, siempre si me estire al capitulo 6, quien lo creeria?

**_NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE DEL UNIVERSO DE LOS FANFICS_**

**_CHIBINEKO CUMPLIO AÑOS Y YO ME LO PERDI!_**

**_OSEA EL DIA LO TUVE PRESENTE PERO NI EN SUEÑOS ME PUDE ACERCAR A UNA MAQUINA_**

**_POR ESO_**

**_AUNQUE RETARDADO_**

**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHIBINEKO_**

**_http/ DEJO SU LINK PÁRA QUE VEAN , SI NO SE VE CUANDO LO SUBA, ES DECIR SI FANFICTOON ME LO EDITA, SU NICK AQUI ES CHIBINEKO CHAN4_**

**_RECOMIENDO SUS FICS A OJO CERRADO_**

**_QUE LO HAYAS PASADO ADORABLE JUNTO CON TUS HERMANOS GATITOS DE LA CAMADA N 7 .. AUNQUE DESEARIA QUE HUBIESES ESTADO ESE DIA CONMIGO EN EL ACTO QUE ORGANIZABA, 7 DIAS DE EXPOSICION !- EXPOSICION PORCINA-, DEGUSTACION DE LAS PRINCIPALES PLANTAS PRODUCTORAS DE EMBUTIDOS, UNA MEGA PARRRILLADA ORGANIZADA POR LOS MATADEROS Y PRODUCTORES_**

**_DEFINITIVAMENTE... EN LA GRASA ESTA LA GRACIA_**

**_PERO POR SOBRETODO .. HABIA UNOS TIPOS? .. QUE HACEN DE EJECUTIVOS, DEBERIAN SER MODELOS, DEBERIAN SER REYES DE CERTAMENES DE BELLEZA .. OSMEL SOUZA, DONDE ESTAS QUE NO LOS DESCUBRES? ( EL ES EL ORGANIZADOR Y SELECCIONADOR DE LAS CANDIDATAS Y CANDIDATOS DEL MISS Y MISTER VENEZUELA)... DEBERIAN SER MIS NOVIOS_**

**_APUESTOS (COMO LES DIO LA GANA), ELEGANTES SIMPATICOS ( PORQUE LO SON)Y CON DINERO PAREJO, QUIEREN MAS?_**

**_-SUSPIRO-, MEJOR ME CALMO PARA PODER TERMINAR LA NOTA QUE SI SIGO HABLANDO DE COMO SONREIA UNO, COMO CONTABA CHISTES EL OTRO, LA CONVERSACION INTERESANTE DE ESTE O EL DON DE GENTE DEL QUE QUEDA..._**

**_BUENO_**

**_ESPERO QUE LA TORTA DE KAWAINEKO HAYA ESTADO SABROSA, QUE MINIMIAU NO SE HAYA EMPACHADO Y QUE SEIYANEKO NO SE PUSIERA MUY INTENSO CON SU DEMOSTRACION DE ARTES MARCIALES_**

**_LOGRARON DESPEGAR A CYBERNEKO DE LA COMPUTADORA?_**

**_QUE TU FIESTA HAYA SIDO LINDA Y TU FAMILIA SE HAYA DIVERTIDO MUCHO JUNTO CONTIGO_**

**_UNA VEZ MAS FELICITACIONES_**

**_CHAUP_**

**_RANDA1_**


	8. Una negociacion exitosa

**_CAPITULO 8_**

**_UNA NEGOCIACION EXITOSA_**

****

**_Y ESTE ES EL FINAL CHICAS, ESPERON QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

****

****

-No tienes buen aspecto - me dijo después de saludarme- Parece como si no hubieras parado de llorar- tomo asiento y continuo-, Aoshi no llora, pero está de un humor de perros y, todo aquel que puede, se mantiene apartado de él, juro que estoy asombrado que a estas alturas no haya mordido a nadie

-Dónde está?

-En Casa, trabajando. A mi madre se le ocurrió decir que su matrimonio fue un error y Aoshi le gritó por primera vez en su vida. Mi padre trató de defenderla y él estuvo a pun­to de pegarle. Así que, si tú no eres feliz, Misao, trata de recordar que no eres la única. ¡Normal­mente no tenemos combates durante la cena!

-No es mi culpa que esto no haya funciona­do.

-Puedo sentarme o ahora soy del enemigo?

Kenta, a el nunca podría verlo como un enemigo

Por supuesto que te puedes sentar. ¿Quie­res tomar algo?

No, gracias. Solo dame cinco minutos de tu tiempo. Aoshi no sabe que estoy aquí y, si lo su­piera, me arrancaría la cabeza.

-No quiero hablar de el contigo. No me parecería bien.

-Pero puedes escucharme¿verdad¿Lo que ha causado todos los problemas entre mi her­mano y tú tiene que ver con mi prima? Si quieres, tú limítate a asentir o negar con la cabeza. Esto no es hablar de Aoshi.

Asentí y negué con la cabeza.

-Y eso qué significa?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Muy bien, Aoshi se pasó los primeros cinco días de esa semana que se separó de ti, embo­rrachándose con ganas, el que nunca bebe!. Yo lo descubrí accidentalmente, cosa que a él no le gustó nada.

-Se emborrachó solo?

-No, Hiroto estaba cuidándolo.

-Por qué lo hizo?

-Por lo que me dijo, tenía cosas que solucio­nar.

-A mí me dijo lo mismo.

-Se que esta muy molesto, no creí verlo así nunca, meditabundo puede ser, como cuando volvió después de su noche de bodas, me sorprendió que no viniera contigo, pero me alegre cuando fue a buscarte una semana después

-No tienes que mentir por Aoshi, se que esa semana se reunió con Yayoi Fuji...

-Si él hubiera estado con Yayoi, yo te diría que no es asunto mío, no soy tapadera de nadie, pero en serio, la única chica con la que tuvo contacto además de mama fue con Mirai, en serio.

Mirai….

-No es que no aprecie lo que estás tratando de hacer. Lo aprecio, pero ya es demasia­do tarde para Aoshi y para mí. Algo horrible pasó hace años, siempre está presente entre no­sotros y no se puede arreglar. Aoshi se ha ido, lo he echado yo diciéndole deliberadamente lo que sabía que lo haría marcharse. No te voy a decir más, ya he hablado demasiado. ¿Te que­darás a cenar? -le pregunte, me sola y no me apetecía comer con solo mi compañía.

-Lo siento. Si no quiero que Aoshi se entere de que he estado aquí, tengo que volver -dijo él al tiempo que se levantaba y saludaba.

No me quedo mas remedio que levantarme y acompañarlo a la puerta, lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú eres muy distinto de Aoshi.

-Yo fui un hijo inesperado. ¡Y mis padres me mimaron demasiado!

-Y no a Aoshi?

-No. A Aoshi lo obligaron a actuar como un hombre desde niño. Yo me vi con las puertas abiertas. El era el que cargaba el peso de suceder al líder el clan y todas esas cosas, pero de los dos el es el mas sensible.. solo que sabe disimularlo mejor y el que tu lo hayas corrido lo ha afectado, el despecho le dio fuerte Misao y por lo que veo tu no estas mejor .. por favor, antes de tomar alguna decisión definitiva piensa bien las cosas, el te quiere y tu lo quieres a el, estoy seguro, no dejes que los celos y los malos entendidos los separen, no sin darse antes una oportunidad, pero una oportunidad en serio

Kenta me dejó con muchas cosas en las que pensar. Incluso la esposa más suspicaz tendría sus dudas bajo esas revelaciones. Y yo ya las tenía antes de su llegada.

El teléfono sonó por primera vez esa tarde, otra de las sorpresas de Aoshi y que yo no habia notado por mi estado de confusion y animo

El mismo dia de nuestra discusión el lo habia mandando a instalar, me saco de la casa esa tarde usando la excusa de la visita de Hiroto y su esposa

Su repique me altero y la confundida mucama – que nunca en su vida habia usado un telefono-, me dijo que era para mi.

-Quien? – pregunte, pero de antemano ya sabia la respuesta

-Soy Aoshi

No parecía él. Su voz no tenía ninguna ex­presión.

-Estás bien? —le pregunte.

Él no dijo nada.

-Tal vez creas que, teniendo en cuenta lo que te dije, esa es una pregunta curiosa -añadi.

-No estoy muy bien. Mira, el coche llegará a las ocho para traerte a casa de mis padres. Te veré entonces.

-Aoshi?

-Qué?

-Me siento fatal.

-Tienes lo que has querido. Mi casa favorita, mi hijo...

-Yo te quiero a ti!- era verdad, queria a Aoshi y senti que debia pelear por mi matrimonio, lo que sentia valia la pena defenderlo.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Luego, escuche a Aoshi aclararse la garganta, pero no dijo nada.

-Es que no sé qué decir -dijo él por fin.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. ¡Sé que yo no me voy a preocupar!

Cuando ella colgo, lo hice llorando, Aoshi estaba muy distante, no por rabia ni por venganza, mas bien estaba distante por el cansancio, su voz se escuchaba derrotada, como si no estuviera dispuesto a continuar aunque yo se lo propusiera de nuevo.

Metió el teléfono entre las almohadas y lo oyó sonar una y otra vez.

Poco después, la mucama llamó a la puerta y anunciando otra llamada, o acepte de mala gana.

-Misao- era la voz de Aoshi de nuevo

Pense que ibamos a hablar del divorcio. No, de la parte técnica se ocuparían los abogados.

Un mayordomo me condujo a un salón tan elegante y fríamente decorado como el resto de la casa Shinomori.

-Misao...

Me volvi y vi que Aoshi estaba en la puerta, observándome. El corazón se me acelero.

-Solo tengo que decirte unas cuantas cosas -añadió él y me condujo entonces a una habitación llena de libros.

-Primero, he cambiado todas las copias de ese ofensivo contrato prematrimonial que te hice firmar.

no me animó mucho eso. El se estaba sintiendo culpable y ahora iba a hacer de mi una rica ex esposa.

Me tomó la mano.

-Tú me acusaste de casarme contigo por lo que podía ganar con ello. Y yo me lo gané por no contarte la verdad acerca del trato que hice con tu abuelo. Puede que yo controle el clan, pero él sigue siendo el lider y aún puede disponer de él, si quiere. Ademas, a su muerte el heredero seria nuestro hijo, yo solo seria un preceptor y las desiciones con respecto al clan en tanto nuestro hijo tomase su lugar serian tomadas por un consejo de asesores designado por el en el cual la mitad mas uno debe pertenecer al clan Makimashi por nacimiento

Me quede pasmada

-Pero...

-Akito se sorprendio de mi propuesta pero yo insisti que fuera así. En ese momento, yo pensaba que nuestro matrimo­nio podía terminar en un divorcio.

Para mi aquello tenía mucho sentido. Aoshi había querido más la venganza que los be­neficios. También había querido hacerme ver que yo era totalmente dependiente de él. Y lo que era más, cuando nuestro matrimonio se rompie­ra, el abuelo no podría sentirse engañado, ya que no habría perdido nada.

Necesitaba sentarme

-Una cosa más, sin duda la más importante.- dijo él- he tardado mucho en aprender lo quedebería ser haber sidounalección muy sencilla. ¿Jin? Eso no fue nadaen comparación con cosas mucho más importantes. Una completa trivialidad.

-Y eso?

-Tú me viste en situación mas que comprometedora con otra mujer.., y contraatacaste. Eso fue lo que pensé entonces.

Yo te tenía en un pedestal y, cuando me pareció que tú te bajaste de él, me decepcionaste. Llevé encima ese sentimiento durante años, odiándote irracionalmente.

-Lo entiendo. Yo sentía lo mismo por ti.

-Y, cuando lo recordaba en el presente, se­guía afectándome tanto como entonces. Así que reaccioné como un niño, no como un hombre. Necesito que comprendas eso.

Me daba vueltas la cabeza. Aoshi estaba siendo muy sincero. Parecía estar tratan­do de demostrarme que, finalmente, me perdona­ba por lo que nohabía hecho enrealidad. Incluso parecía estar tratando de culparse a sí mismo por todo aquello. Me estaba ofreciendo una aceptación incondicional de el pasa­do que nunca se había esperado reci­bir.

-Tú dijiste antes que me queríasQué querías que volviera? -añadió él.

-Sí.

Aoshi soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo y me abrazo . Luego, levantó lentamente la cabeza y la miró.

-Mirai está aquí -dijo.

-Mirai?

-Con la evidente excepción de Jin, he he­cho que vengan todos los que tuvieron algo que ver con nuestra ruptura -dijo él mientras me llevaba a el comedor-, cree que esta invitada a cenar y tu llegada será inesperada. Así es como lo he planeado.

Tambien invite a tu abuelo, lo que se ha de decir hoy es justo y necesario que el tambien lo oiga

Cinco cabezas se volvieron y, con solo tres excepciones, todos los rostros mos­traron su descontento al verme llegar

Akito pareció sorprendido y feliz. Kenta, el hermano de Aoshi, sonrió abiertamente, el padre de Aoshi, se tensó. Su madre, se quedó helada.Y Mirai? Se quedó mirándola y luego sonrió bri­llantemente.

Estaba claro que no tenía miedo de que sus mentiras salieran a la luz. Recibí en­cantada el gran abrazo de mi abuelo y, después de ser saludada más friamente por los demás, tome asiento a la mesa.

¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentar a Mirai sin ninguna prueba de que hubiera mentido¿Por qué iba ella a confesar cuando tenía tanto que perder? Mientras pensa­ba eso, Aoshi empezó a hablar.

-Tengo algo que contarles a todos -dijo.

Entonces él les habló de los mensajes y fotos que había estado recibiendo.

El padre de Aoshi afirmó entonces:

-Algo muy desagradable.

Su madre, que se había puesto pálida al mencionarse el nombre de Yayoi, dijo sin du­dar:

-Ese es el comportamiento de una mujer muy maliciosa.

-Es vergonzoso! -exclamó el abuelo volteando a mirarme, y apretando mi mano en símbolo de solidaridad.

- Resulto ser toda una vivora-intervino Kenta.

-Qué desagradable para ti! - me dijo Mirai.

-Quién creen que está detrás de toda esta campaña contra mi esposa? -preguntó Aoshi.

Todo el mundo se quedó pensativo.

-No fue Yayoi -añadió él poco después, sa­cándose un documento del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta-. Ha sido un miembro de esta fami­lia. Alguien que viene a esta casa desde que yo era niño. Alguien en quien confiamos y que nos importa.

Entonces, lo entendi todo, voltee a ver a Mirai y vi que se había puesto pálida como una sábana.

-No deberías haber sido tan descuidada, Mirai. Debes saber de sobra que el clan tiene a su disposicion investigadores muy buenos y muy fieles que siguen mis ordenes por encima de los parientes de sucesion no directa -dijo él.

Toda la sala pareció entrar entonces en erup­ción cuando los presentes se pusieron a hablar en agitadamente y a la vez. Al parecer, la familia se puso a defender a Mirai, que había empezado a llorar.

-Sientense y callense-ordenó Aoshi-,la que tiene más derecho a decir cualquier cosa aquí es Misao. Y antes de que nadie se deje lle­var por la necesidad de consolar a mi prima e ir en contra de Misao acusandola de mentirosa, dejen que les cuente cómo lo ha organizado todo.

Por lo que dijo, Mirai había estado a bor­do del barco con los padres de Aoshijusto antes de la boda. Le había pagado a la mucama para que siguiera sus instrucciones. Entonces, Aoshi le dio a su padre el documento que tenía en la mano.

La doncella estuvo en contacto con Mirai durante toda nuestra luna de miel. Mirai viajo a Ise para reunirse con ella y darle este montaje de un telegrama del dia después de la boda y de un escrito mío enviado a ti papa, recuerdas cuando me encomendaste que investigara acerca de la supuesta estafa en las haciendas de Nagoya, utilizo ese molde de mi letra para falsificar el supuesto borrador del mensaje. Tengo a la mucama y al falsificador que contrato para hacer el montaje, la ha identificado. Las pruebas contra mi prima son incuestionables.

-Cómo has podido imaginar que yo sea ca­paz de hacer esas cosas tan horribles? -gimió Mirai.

-Porque no ha sido la primera vez¿verdad? -intervine entonces poniendome en pie lentamente.

-Qué significa eso? preguntó Mirai.

-Cuando Aoshi y yo nos comprometimos la primera vez, tú decidiste hacer lo que fuera para que rompiéramos.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

-De eso nada! -gritó Aoshi. ¡Hace años, tú juraste por tu honor ante testigos que habías pillado a Jin y a Misao teniendo una aventura la noche en que me llevaron drogado a ese bar.

La madre de Aoshi puso cara de reprobación.

-Lamento que tenga que oír esto -dije a la señora Shinomori. Pero sucede que hay que aclarar las cosas. Yo fui injustamente acusada entonces y quiero que ahora se sepa la verdad.

-Mirai! -gritó Aoshi-, es mejor que hables ahora o pedire tu expulsión del clan y tu repudio de la familia!.. Seras echada a la calle!

-Muy bien! -respondió-. Yo hablé con Jin y lo organizamos todo. No pasó nada entre Misao y él. ¡Yo me lo inventé todo¿Están satisfechos ahora?

El silencio cayó entre todos.

-Por qué? -preguntó Aoshi poco después-. Por qué dijiste esas cosas de mi novia? Tú eres mi prima y Jin era mi amigo.

Mirai giró la cabeza como no queriendo responder.

En silencio, el abuelo hizo que me volviera a sentar y permaneció a mi lado.

-Ella estaba obsesionada contigo Aoshi –dije-, ademas queria ser poderosa dentro del clan y eso lo obtendría casandose contigo. Cuando aparecí yo, me vio como una amenaza y me ha odiado por ello desde en­tonces.

-Estoy anonadado por todo esto -dijo el padre de Aoshi-. Nosotros aceptamos sin dudar todo lo que dijo Mirai

-Yo también estoy muy disgustada, Mirai -dijo la señora Shinomori haciendo eco de lo que decia su esposo-. Tú le has hecho daño a mi hijo y destruiste la buena reputación de Misao. Y recuerdo muy bien lo calurosamente que ella aceptó tu oferta de amistad. Ni ella ni Aoshi te hicieron ningún daño. Pero lo que más me aturde es tu falta de vergüenza.

-Cuál fue la parte de Jin en todo esto?—preguntó Aoshi.

-Jin se tuvo que emborrachar bastante para hacer lo que hizo esa noche, Aoshi -le infor­me-. Estaba seguro de que la unión de nuestras dos familias sería la ruina para la suya.

Aoshi me miró y comprendió.

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso, eso era posible. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió entonces¿Dónde tenía yo entonces el cerebro?

-Ya podemos agradecer que, al menos, los padres de Jin no tengan que vivir con el co­nocimiento de que su difunto hijo tomó parte en este asunto sórdido -dijo el señor Shinomori y luego se dirigió a Mirai. Iras a una de nuestras casas en la ciudad, a partir de ahora no participaras en el clan ni en ninguno de sus festejos y ocaciones , recibiras una mensualidad para tus gastos, pero tienes prohibido el contacto con algun miembro de la familia y a usar el apellido Shinomori, para mi estas desterrada, o muerta que para el caso es lo mismo. ¡No volverás a ser bienvenida nun­ca en esta casa!

-Y continuaste diciendo mentiras sobre Misao en nuestra boda! -exclamó Aoshi muy enfadado.

Mirai respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta con el rostro rojo de una furia.

-Cuándo me podías elegir a mí, tuviste que quedarte con una bastarda Gaiyin! – dirigiendose a mi-¡Y tú tuviste lo que te mere­cías!

Los padres de Aoshi pusieron una cara de es­panto casi cómica. Estaba muy claro que nin­guno había visto ese lado del carácter de la jo­ven.

-No, Misao tuvo lo que me merecía yo -afirmó él.

Mirai salió para nunca mas volver a la casa Shinomori.

-Tienes una familia muy animada, Shinomori! -dijo Akito al padre de Aoshi-. Pero esa que acaba de salir es una serpiente. No me gus­taría ver que Mirai esté de nuevo en posi­ción de hacerle daño a Misao

-Ha actuado como una loca! – Dijo la señora Shinomori-¿Quién hubiera pensado que fuera así?

-Pueden estar seguros de que esa joven no va a poder causar más problemas -afirmó el abuelo-. Pero creo que todos hemos tenido ya de­masiado por una noche.

Aoshi estaba junto a la ventana, en silencio, quieto y sin mirar a nadie.

-Es cierto –dijo el abuelo- dándome la mano y me levantó-. De paso, me llevo a mi nieta a casa conmigo.

Aoshi pareció salir entonces de su abstracción.

-Qué dices?

-Que me la llevo a mi casa. No te la mere­ces. En mi casa, ella será protegida y valorada adecuadamente.

-Makimashi... Aoshi está tan afectado como todos -intervino el señor Shinomori-. Todos somos conscientes de lo mucho que debemos disculparnos con Misao por la forma en que la hemos tratado antes y ahora. Somos conscientes de nuestros errores y prejuicios...

-Vamos, Misao – insistio él tirando de mi mano y susrrandome- , si quieres salvar tu matrimonio sigueme la corriente – y dijo a Aoshi-, Has perdido a una buena mujer, Aoshi Shinomori

Cuando salimos de la casa, el abuelo se rio

-Esto le dará algo que pensar a ese chico¿Viste que caras pusieron¡Todos esos gemi­dos y lloros¡Los Makimashi somos gente de ac­ción!

-Pero yo no quiero dejar a Aoshi...

-Yo sé lo que hago. Esto es temporal. Ahora que estás casada, Aoshi es bienvenido a pasar la noche en mi casa.

-Cómo lo va a poder hacer si no está con nosotros?

-Misao, esta noche él se sentía tan culpa­ble y amargado como estupefacto, y siento lás­tima por él. Cuando vio a su esposa marcharse, pasó del estupor al pánico... ¡Algo mucho más saludable¡No tengo la menor duda de que es­tará llamando a nuestra puerta en pocos dias, creo que no pasara de mañana a la hora de la cena! Por otra parte, yo me equivoqué cruel­mente contigo y también tengo cosas que reme­diar.

Cuando llegamos a casa del abuelo, les dio la bienvenida su madre, que tenía un magnífico aspecto.

-No tiene buena cara? -dijo el abuelo orgu­llosanente-. Siempre lo he dicho, los secretos curativos de nuestro clan son unicos han hecho el milagro.

Ni el abuelo ni yo quisieron preocupar a mama contándole lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, les habló de mi embarazo. El abuelo se quedó pasmado y brindo a mi salud y la del bebe. Mi madre preguntó entonces dón­de estaba Aoshi.

-Lo verás en el almuerzo -dijo el abuelo sin hacer caso de la forma en que lo mire y susurro-, con lo del factor el bebe calculo que ahora no pasara del almuerzo.

Mama me condujo a una espaciosa habita­ción de invitados y ambas a nos sentamos para charlar.

Al cabo de un rato, mama se fue a dormir y, poco después, llamaron a la puerta y entró el abuelo muy serio. No dijo nada, se limitó a apartarse y, entonces, Aoshi apareció a la vista.

-Vaya, esta mas enamorado de lo que crei – murmuro el abuelo-, pero tu ponte dura, que le cueste, no lo perdones hasta que se disculpe como dios manda, que vea que n eres facil de recuperara y asi te valorara mas

Entonces, le dio a Aoshi una palmada en la espalda.

-Ni yo esperaba tener un nieto tan pronto!

Luego salió de la habitación.

Aoshi me miró tristemente, se me hacia difícil hacerme la dura con esa mirada triste viendome, finalmente me dijo:

-No te di muchas opciones, verdad? .. mis prejuicios te forzaron a situaciones verdaderamente humillantes, debes estar contenta de alejarte de mi y que toda esta sordida historia terminase .. aunque no del todo – agrego viendo anhelante mi vientre

-Yo estoy realmente encantada con el niño – dije acariciando mi vientre con ternura... Y sabes? Te amo tanto que me duele...

-Y lo que te hacia para lastimarte te dolia aun mas

Asenti

-Pensaba decirte muchas otras cosas, pero cuando he llegado aquí, lo único que se me ha ocurrido en mi favor es que te amo, creía saber mucho y no sabía nada. De­bía haberme dado cuenta de que estaban min­tiendo! No me puedo perdonar a mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. ¿Cómo podrás tú? Yo lo estropeé todo.

-Eramos muy jóvenes y estupidamente orgullosos, estábamos desesperados por salvar la cara, tanto como para no ser sinceros el uno con el otro. No quiero mirar atrás más, Aoshi. Mirai fue muy lista y convincente. Yo realmente confié en ella como amiga y me quedé horrorizada por la for­ma en que me traicioné esa noche.

-Cuando descubri que la pista de la foto llevaba hasta ella, yo me quedé de­vastado y supe inmediatamente que todo lo que tú habías tratado de decirme sobre ella tenía que ser verdad.

-Cuándo lo averiguaste?

-Anoche. Mi primer impulso fue ir a verte, pero decidí que seria mejor enfrentarme a Mirai y que tú también estu­vieras presente. No quise decírtelo de antemano por si se te ocurría hacer algo que la pusiera en guardia. Sabía que no teníamos ninguna prueba de lo que hizo hace años, pero estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad. Nos ha causado mu­cho daño, pero nunca ha habido nadie más que tú, te lo juro

Se me saltaron las lágrimas.

-Yo realmente me pasé con... -añadió él.

-Con tus irracionales pensamientos acerca de lo que creíste que yo había hecho con Jin? Ya lo sé. Lo dejaste muy claro...

-El día que me echaste de casa...

-Entonces, ese telegrama me hizo descon­fiar de ti.

-Mirai de nuevo...

-Sabes que me dijo que nuestro matrimo­nio fue organizado antes incluso de que nos conociéramos?

-Qué tontería es esa?

-Ya sé que lo es. ¿Cómo podría haberme creído semejante cosa?

-No fue un matrimonio organizado -dijo Aoshi mirándome a los ojos-. Pero si que yo te conociera y nos relacionáramos

-Como?

-Pero no de la manera que tu crees – agrego rapidamente

-Yo vi una foto tuya en el despacho de Akito el año antes de que nos conociéramos. Estabas sentada con un gato blanco en las rodillas, no debias pasar de los 14 pero te veias….. Tenías una sonrisa tan gloriosa, que le tuve que preguntar a tu abuelo quién eras. Me habías impresionado y fue por eso por lo que me auto invite a quedarme un tiempo entrenando con tu abuelo cuando lo que en verdad hacia era tratar de encontrar la manera de que el nos presentara, le insinue que intentara una reconciliación contigo insinuandole los beneficios de una union de clanes por via del matrimonio.

-Espera, si yo tenia en esa foto 14, tu debias tener como…

-Me senti en ese instante como un pederasta, pero … el deseo de conocerte fue mas fuerte que todo .. te queria para mi como fuera

-Dime, de verdad que me habrías devuelto a mi abuelo delante de los invitados a la boda?

Aoshi se ruborizó.

-Quería que creyeras que lo podía hacer. Dios mío... en el mismo momento en que irrumpiste en mi despacho, todo empezó de nuevo para mí. Pero esa vez tenía que ser bajo mis condiciones, para sentirme yo con el con­trol de la situación. Entonces, cuando hicimos el amor en nuestra noche de bodas, todo se fue al traste para mí.

-Cómo?

-Tú te mareaste y lo único que yo quise ha­cer fue cuidar de ti. Y entonces estuvimos char­lando en la cama y me sentí muy bien. La ver­dad es que me sentí como si no nos hubiéramos separado nunca.

-De verdad? -le pregunte encantada.

-Y, de repente, ya no me pude seguir dicien­do que era yo quien tenía el control. Por eso me marché al día siguiente. Me senti de lo peor por lo que te obligue a hacer y la situación que propicie

-Me alegro de que te sintieras fatal, porque a mí me pasó lo mismo – le dije finalmente, ya que.. , me jor lo perdono y dejo que guarde algo de su autoestima el pobre-, Te amo, grandísimo Baka.

Aoshi me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Locamente y para siempre? – me pregunto como un niño al que le anuncian que siempre si puede ir a la feria después de ser castigado

-Sí, por qué?

-Porque es así como te amo yo a ti -mee con­fesó él antes de besarme apasionadamente, pero lo impedi, habi aun algo mas que discutir-, Aoshi.. tus padres

-Tambien estan apenados, quieren disculparse contigo debidamente, mañana vendra mi padre a pedir las debidas disculpas a tu abuelo y a redactar el nuevo contrato matrimonial bajo sus normas .. mi madre se encerro a llorar por un buen tiempo el golpe fue fuerte, Mirai era su sobrina favorita

-Estan mejor tus padres ahora?

-Estan preocupados y molestos por la for­ma en que te habían tratado. Y por que hubie­ran podido animar inconscientemente a Mirai. Posiblemente hubo un tiempo en que mi madre pensara que no le importaría sí me hu­biera casado con ella. De cualquier manera, yo nunca tuve el menor interés por ella de esa ma­nera.

-Pero ella no parece siquiera haber afronta­do eso, lo que es muy raro -dije frun­ciendo el ceño y sintiendo lástima por la joven.

-Porque está obsesionada. Mi padre hablará con mis tios y les va a sugerir que reciba ayu­da profesional. No es un problema que pueda ser ignorado. Sospecho que el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de Jin la afectó más fuertemente de lo que podríamos haber sospe­chado. Él estaba enamorado de ella. Cómo de­bió sentirse cuando él se suicido?

Me estremecí, en no me gustaria haber estado en su lugar en ese momento y decidi que era mejor terminar la conversación

-Aoshi, estoy cansada, quisiera ir a recostarme

-Por supuesto, dejame acompañarte..

-Creo que no es prudente, estamos bajo el techo del abuelo y….

-Entiendo – me abrazo y beso tiernamente en los labios-, mañana vendre con mi padre y ……..

Termine de arrullar al bebe y lo deje en su cuna. Esta hermosa cosita te­nía el cabello negro y los ojos color jade mari­no, era muy parecido a su padre. Y, desde el mismo momento de su

nacimiento, había unido más aún a las familias, y en vedad, se convirtio en el dictador de la casa y nadie que se quejara al respecto

El abuelo era un visitante habitual. Él, que tan poco se había ocupado de su propia hija porque había estado demasiado ocupado con las responsabilidades de su clan mientras ella crecía, había su­cumbido a una especie de adoración por su biz­nieto. La salud de mama había mejorado enormemente y se portaba con el niño como la mejor de las abuelas, pero en esos momentos tenía otro interés en su vida

Aun me río cuando recuerdo la cara que puso el abuelo, cuando su hija se fue a cenar con el amigo ingles de papa que vino a instalarse definitivamente en el país, el había enviudado y decido abandonar Londres para rehacer su vida. Si algún día o no, llegan a algo, yo los apoyare desde el principio.. se que mama quiso mucho a papa y aun lo quiere, pero no por eso debe enterrarse viva en un pasado que no volverá … debe continuar su vida, el lo hubiese querido así

Los padres de Aoshi se esfuerzan por mantener buenas relaciones conmigo por todos los medios a su alcance, y yo trato de hacer lo mismo aunque tengamos formas muy distintas de ver muchas cosas, aun así, los quiero y los respeto solo por ser los padres de Aoshi. El irreverente sentido del humor de Kenta ha hecho mucho por suavizar el daño que había dejado tras sí Mirai. Y la llegada del bebe, a quien todos ellos adoran, ha sido toda una bendición.

Unos seis meses después de la noche en que quedaron al descubierto las mentiras de Mirai, ella había escrito a Aoshi ofrecién­dole la seguridad de que nunca más se volve­ría a meter en nuestras vidas y que se arrepentía profundamente de todo el daño que había cau­sado. Se había ido a vivir a Corea con su hermana mayor y, al parecer, había empezado una nueva vida.

Pero como dijo el abuelo, hay amistades que mientras mas lejanas mas queridas

Hacía un año, me había casado con Aoshi no esperando nada de ese matrimonio, sal­vo dolor y resentimientos y, en su lugar, gane una gran familia, una hijo precioso y un marido que me amaba y al que amaba más cada día que pasaba. Hoy era nuestro aniversario de boda, pero nos íbamos a quedar en casa porque era donde más nos apetecía celebrarlo, incluso se llego a proponer una nueva ceremonia donde reconfirmáramos nuestros votos matrimoniales, después de todo, Aoshi tuvo que comenzar de cero antes que yo volviese con el, desde el cortejo de rigor hasta el noviazgo a pesar que ya éramos marido y mujer.

Pienso que mi abuelo en otra vida debió se mujer, y una especialmente maquiavélica

Miren que a el se le ocurrió que tuviese a Aoshi a prueba por lo mínimo unos seis meses, el pobre por ganar de nuevo mi simpatía hacia d todo.. yo decía salta y el preguntaba que tan alto?

Y saben que?

Lo disfrute mucho, fue mucho mejor que la primera vez

Disfrute ser de nuevo el centro del afecto incondicional de Aoshi, por lo que y misma no me reprimía al demostrarle mi afecto, éramos libres de una pesada carga y había mucho tiempo que recuperar, pero también muchas cosas que aclarar y muchas heridas que sanar

Pero este tiempo solo me confirmo lo mucho que quería estar a su lado y me permitió saber que el deseaba lo mismo, por eso, volví cuando faltaban tres meses para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo

El debía nacer en su hogar, al lado de su padre ……

Ahora no había ni una sola nube en el mundo para mi

Cuando me reuní con Aoshi para cenar en la terraza, me maravillé de nuevo con la vista ex­traordinaria que me había cautivado desde la primera vez y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo

Aoshi jugando como un niño con nuestro hijo. Podría verlos igual de encantada siempre.

Ellos eran el amor de mi vida.

Casi no puedo esperar a después de cenar, Kenta vendrá hoy a llevarse a el niño a la casa Shinomori para cuidarlo esta noche

Aoshi les dio la noche libre a los sirvientes

Y yo….

Disfrutare con mi socio de las ganancias del mejor trato que hemos hecho en toda nuestra vida

N/A: A verr el webmaster de fanfictionnet pensaran que le pusieron algun virus a la pagina y .. una de mis historias por capítulos aparece como terminada!

Wow

O quizas reciba un correo de angustia donde preguntaran:

Quien eres y que hicistes con Randa .. robaste su clave?

O

Estas bien, tienes fiebre .. TE ESTAS MURIENDO Y TERMINAS ANTES DE PEDIR PISTA?

Y yo les dire:

No, es que ….

Oigan que me dio que por fin termine una historia en tan corto tiempo?

No, en serio, yo misma estoy que ni me lo explico

Como sea, ahora que estoy en esa terminare Quizas el destino y el Vuelo de los dragones ..

Para este ultimo me inspiro releyendo el señor de los anillos, veo la historia sin fin 1 y 2 ..- la tres hice un pacto mental con mi sentido comun, ella no existe, y mantengo la cordura y voy y no mato desde el guionista para abajo-, Ivanhoe y todos los libros de caballeria y juegos de rol – calabozos y dragones-, amen de libros con animales y criaturas fantasticas y leyendas para esta historia que esta ambientada en un mundo paralelo dominado por la magia

Gracias a las chicas que siguieron mi historia, a las que me enviaron reviews que me hicieron disfrutar un mundo

RINKO INUKAI, SATSUKI HARU, RINOA SHINOMORI, ALI-CHAN6, AOSHMI SHESHLIN, MISAO-21, BARBARA-MAKI, SENFHI, ALEXANDRASHINOMORI, CERES, PAU, NM, LIZZ, CHIBINEKO CHAN 4, GABYHYATT, MAKIMASHIMISAO(F.D.S.S.L.A.),AMISRAEL

Las nombro nada ms poruqe stoy actualizando de corrida, con ams tuiempo les devolvere los reviews copmo dios manda, gracias chicas en verdad por su apoyo

y me despido hasta el proximo fic

Atte

Randa1


End file.
